Bound and Bitten
by NytengaleSamurai
Summary: An encounter with beaten and bloody girl in the forest changes Jacob's outlook on life. After returning home to face his pain, Jacob finds himself in danger when this stranger enters his life again. Will this girl take away everything she gave? REVIEW PLZ
1. Prologue

* * *

**Author: i decided to start this a little differently. so those of you who has started reading this... if anyone has... this is the prologue.**

* * *

Jacob Black… Northern Canada, August 08th 5 days before Bella's Wedding

I was no longer sure how many days had passed since in left home. I wasn't sure how many days had passed since I came into contact with humanity. Life seemed to pass by in a blur and being human felt like it was non-existent. I wondered for brief moments whether even being human was possible. Although I could hear the voices in my head coaxing my return, I would not respond. Ignorance had become my best friend. It became my refuge.

I, Jacob Black, had begun to think, feel, and breathe like an animal. I fed like an animal. Bled like an animal. Hunted like an animal. Loved like an animal. _Hated_ like an animal. But what did I hate? I had long since forgotten. What was there to hate? The mental block I erected served its purpose well. The cut I had inside myself continued to bleed and no amount of coldness could numb the pain. I had lost. Lost what? I _was_ lost.

As I sniffed around with all the instincts of an animal, I caught a scent unlike any other. It was extremely sweet, like ripe fruit still hanging on to its tree of life. Yet, it had bitterness to it, like chocolate. This bittersweet scent caused my mouth to salivate, and I immediately, instinctively moved toward the scent. Perhaps I would eat fruit instead of raw meat. I rushed through the dense treats only to meet a small clearing entangled by roots. As I sniffed around, I came across the last thing I would expect so deep in the woods. A human girl. I recoiled instantly as she startled me with a deadly glare.

The female was dressed in jeans and a wool turtleneck, thick boots, and a waist-length parka. All of her items of clothing were torn, slightly bloodied and she was shivering while cradling her arm. Her skin was dark, the color of burnt sienna, thick long spiraled black hair, full lips that had a partial raspberry color to it, and the most startling green eyes. For a moment I wondered it was just green of the forest reflecting but when she looked down they were still that same emerald color. I looked around to see if I could pick up any other scent like the one I caught and much to my dismay she was it. How stupid was I to think that fruit would grow on trees this far up north. I looked back down at her fierce expression. She was not an ordinary female.

"What the hell do you look so dumbfounded for?! I _am_ the scent you picked up!" she spat, she had a southern accent. "How many of you do I have to fend off? At least the stupid bear thought I was already dead. Lord knows I smell like it." She grumbled more to herself than to me.

I realized very quickly how things were panning out. What was she doing here? A partially broken cell phone lay a few feet away from her. There was no method of transportation, no roads nearby, no trails… where did she come from? Why did she look like she just got out of a serious fight?

"Can you stop looking around stupidly please? If you're not going to try to eat me then at least bring your ass over here so I don't freeze to death. Can you understand that much, wolf?"

Was she not afraid of a wolf of my size? I was beginning to realize fast that something in me was changing. I was listening to her. Drinking in every bit of her husky southern accent. Then she said something in French and then reverted back to English. I had never been so aware of an individual before, never had the urge to protect, to support. I heard her sigh which broke me out of my synchronization. As best as she could, the female crawled out of the tiny space under the roots and stood up before me. She took care not to move her wrist, as she squared herself, slowly, painfully in front of me.

"Eat me." She said tilting her head to the side. It was tantalizing. No Fear, no shame. I shook my head.

"That's what I thought. A werewolf." She muttered, plopping her self down on the cold hard ground in the open of the windy atmosphere. She winced as she made contact and shivered violently.

"You think anyone is going to find me? I repaired my cell phone as best I could. I should be able to get a call in. Then again I am in the middle of pure forest." She paused looking up at me who stood a few feet away from her. Watching her warily now.

"Yes I know about your kind. Not personally but enough to know one when I see one." She lay on her back and stared up at the sky through the trees. I can't ask you to go get someone because you will be shot on site. And even if you go human, you'll be arrested for human indecency." She laughed at her luck. "Whatever are your reasons for being so animalistic their not worth it. Trust me. And I'm the queen of shit happens, just look at me now." She curled up into fetal position.

I lopped over to her and snuggled as close as I could to her without crushing her. I felt as she grasped my fur and I turned my head to the side to look at her. She curled up into the fetal position closer to me. "You know, I've been here for about 2 days now. In the middle of a forest I have no god damn sense of direction. And to be honest I think that's what scares me the most about the forest. I am forever enamored by its mystery, but that control that I do not have scares me, as well as that loneliness."

I watched as she crawled closer to my head. She placed a cold hand on my snout. Starring deeply into my eyes, I could not turn away. In her eyes a flicker of emotions fluttered through and she slowly brought me to as best a hug she could. Slowly she tucked herself below my forearm and my body. Certainly it would be warmer there I thought. I could feel my heart accelerating at her closeness, my breathing getting heavier, snuggling to her, as though she was a safety blanket. _Do not leave me_. I thought wishfully. Life won't feel right. Why was the world suddenly revolving around this one girl? It was always like this. Just like Bella.

Bella….

_Bella…_

Ah. Bella. The pain alone from that thought was enough and I howled. Although the pain of that was still there, it was not as deep. Some of it had been quelled, numbed and quickly in realization I was clinging to my first berth in weeks of human contact. This was different from Bella. I shouldn't get attached so why was I snuggling myself closer to her. She moaned through gritted teeth at my extra strength. I flinched and then licked her in attempt to show my apology. She cringed and looked up at me.

"Its Melisandre. My name that is. Melisandre Montealegre. Its fine. The pain that is. At least I know I'm not dying" I nodded to let her know that I acknowledged. There was a silence and I waited. We waited what seemed like hours. I heard her begin to sing.

"_Please, please forgive me_

_but i won't be home again_

_maybe someday you'll look up_

_and barely conscious say to no one_

_"isn't something missing?"_

"_you wont cry for my absence i know_

_you forgot me long ago_

_am i that unimportant?_

_am i so insignificant?_

_isn't something missing?_

_isn't someone missing me?_

All my anger and devastation came flooding back to me and I began to shudder and whimper. How could this girl guess- _know_- what I felt on the inside. How was she so uncannily intuitive to my pain. _Stop! STOP SINGING!_ I begged in my head although I could not speak it.

"_even though i'm the sacrifice_

_you won't try for me, not now_

_though i'd die to know you love me_

_i'm all alone._

_isn't someone missing me?_

I shook hard enough to blur my vision. I was foolish. Who had I been fooling? I was crying. I was pouring whole raindrops. Was that even possible for a wolf? All emotion that I had blocked out in these past few weeks of my disappearance was a swirling tempest. I roared, snarled and growled but I could still hear her words.

"_please, please forgive me_

_but i won't be home again_

_i know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_"isn't something missing?_

_isn't someone missing me?"_

"_even though i'm the sacrifice_

_you won't try for me, not now_

_though i'd die to know you love me_

_i'm all alone._

_isn't someone missing me?_

I clawed up dirt and ran myself into nearby trees. I did not want to hear it so plain as day. _No more!_ I was having a temper tantrum that would have torn apart whole houses. It would have caused all of humanity to shoot me without sympathy. I was an animal. These emotions brought that out in full force. I had no awareness of my surroundings or who and what. My pain slowed to minor drops. I was still crying but not as harsh. I looked to see Melisandre lying in the same spot I had left her.

"_and if i bleed,i'll bleed_

_knowing you don't care_

_and if i sleep just to dream of you_

_and wake without you there_

_isn't something missing?_

_isn't something..._

"_even though i'm the sacrifice_

_you won't try for me, not now_

_though i'd die to know you love me_

_i'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_isn't someone missing me?_

Guilt washed over me as I realized I could have hurt such a fragile girl. I trod slowly to her and peered down. Her eyes slid to look into mine. Melisandre continue to lie perfectly still where she was with nothing but her arm caressing my nose. With the song done I calmed and nuzzled my head against her arm. She was now comforting me. For a while she was silent and then she spoke softly Whispering into my fur.

"Jacob Black... Do not worry about what could have been or what you lost. Thoughts like that only bring grief. This Bella girl knew what she wanted from the start and fate had decided such for her. You can not go against the gods and free will is a dangerous thing. In a few months your love will subside and make room for someone new. In your heart you will always love her and her, you. Your brothers are worried about your sanity. They too feel the pain that you are in. Share it equally with them because that is what they want for you. A chance to start again is better than running away. Running away only brings your problems to come find you. And she _is_ trying to find you. Lord knows I know better than anyone how to run away. Look at the predicament I got myself into now." Melisandre stroked the side of my head. "You will return to face the day. It will hurt but it is nothing you can not handle. Pain is good. Pain is healthy. It allows you to see and understand the present more clearly. You see the present now, Jacob Black. Its time for you to go home. Your father and your brothers are waiting on you. They will welcome you in whatever state you choose. Go Home."

I stood up unsure about her words. What if she was wrong? I knew she wasn't. What about her? How long was Melisandre going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere before someone came to get her? Now that I had come across her how could I just abandon her? As if reading my mind she responded.

"I will be fine. My sister and I have a special bond. The cell phone rang while you were throwing a tantrum. My helicopter should be here soon. No worries, you have no obligation to me." Melisandre finished smiling. It was beautiful.

I stayed until I could hear the helicopter in the distance. I turned to go when I heard her speak again.

"In Japan they have a tradition. If you lose your love, cut your hair. I suppose that it means when your hair grows back you would have grown anew without the burden of that old love." She paused thoughtfully, unsure of what she was about to say next. "I hope that if we should meet again, your hair would already grow out to length and your heart will have grown for more room. Though the chances of meeting me again are slim because I'm an International Citizen." She laughed. "Go home and grow up, Jacob Black." Melisandre said nothing more but waved me goodbye.

I took off into the density of the forest. It would take me days to get home with very little sleep. That would give me enough time to contemplate whether this was a mistake or not.

_Sam…_I called out in my head. _Sam..?_

_Yes Jacob?_

_I believe I am ready…_ I wasn't ready to finish that sentence. What was I ready for? To come home? To see Bella? To..?

_We will be waiting as always. You are always welcomed home._

That was all I needed for incentive. I was going home

* * *

Jacob woke from his memory dream to hear Billy calling his name. Rolling over lazily he looked at the clock, _damn_, he was going to be late for class again. It had been almost a year and a half since he had come home. Sat in the back of Bella's wedding ceremony and disappeared after giving her his blessing and left just before things got too hard for him. As promised the pack had waited for him and welcomed him home. It was a feeling of elation and he would forever be grateful to them for understanding... except Leah; who was still as bitter as ever. Now that he was in a Seattle college for engineers and mechanics, Jacob could finally do what he wanted.

Tonight was the the night he would finally be seeing Melisandre again. It took him, Embry, Quil, and Sam 6 months of searching to finally come across the any leads on her. They all crowded around the computer and as Jacob opened the fansite that belonged to Melisandre's band, E.R. There he had not only found photos but interviews and more that confirmed it was who he had been looking for. From there it was a series of emailing back and forth. Though Jacob never mentioned their first official meeting to her, she was very receptive to his emails and they became good friends because of it. Jacob also realized that she had not been joking when she said that she was an International Citizen. Melisandre officially lived in New Orleans, but every summer she traveled and the greater part of her junior year in college was spent in Japan. Every time he received a letter or a postcard from her it was always from some foreign country. She was the reason he decided to become an airplane mechanic as well as car.

Jacob still had no understanding of why one meeting with one stranger turned the events of his life around.

* * *


	2. Meet 'n' greet

**Okay we all know the dreaded disclaimer. I own no one but Mel and anyone else you don't recognize. Jacob Black and OC. Bella is the Observer, Jacob will have his points of view as well as Mel. **

Jacksonville. Fl

Bella strode out her mothers four-bedroom house. It was yellow, happy, sunny, and worse of all had no Edward. Not that he had abandoned her but he just possibly couldn't step foot in such a sunny place. If she thought he glittered before he would certainly sparkle like a treasure mine exploded. She sighed as she looked up and down the street. Dressed in shorts and a tank top Bella decided to head to the beach.

"Might as well." She mumbled. Bella had only one friend since she came to visit her mother for the summer. Renee was at work and Phil was coaching. Most of her days passed by in total silence until the duo came home to do family evening outings. Either way it was up to 19-year-old Bella to entertain herself. Bella crossed the street beach bag slung over her back and knocked on the door. She listened as an over excited person bounded to the door.

"Bella! YAY!" the girl grinned.

"Hey Trace. What's up? You ready?" Bella smiled. Sometimes Tracey could be a little too excited for things.

"Yeah let me just get my keys." Tracey disappeared for the moment and then stepped out the door. They got into Tracey's BMW started their drive to the beach.

Upon arriving the two girls made their descent to the shore. It was a hot smothering day and the beach was crowded. Bella and Tracey picked their way down to the beach and settled in a spot next to a group of 3 guys and a girl. Through he sunglasses Bella was able to better scrutinize the group as she and Tracey set up the umbrella and the towels.

The guys were average in looks. One was a bout 6'ft creamy tanned dirty blonde, the second was a little shorter, looked mixed with a short curly hair, and the last was dark skinned, he was fully black. They were all kidding around with heavy southern accents that didn't belong to Jacksonville. It was the girl Bella scrutinized the longest. From where she could judge, Bella realized the girl was about the same height as Bella, 5'4, she had flawless skin the color of burnt sienna, and long thick black curly hair that fell around her collar bone, full lips that faded from a burgundy- pink to brown, and a defined nose. The girl also wore sunglasses; Bella could not see her eyes. Inside Bella cringed with envy; she thought the girl was beautiful. What annoyed Bella even more was how effortless she made it look.

When the girl opened her mouth to speak it was an effortless French. And Bella couldn't help groaning. The guys were looking, the girls were looking, and kids were looking. It wasn't like this girl wanted the attention, it just happened that way. Suddenly the girl turned to face Bella, who whipped her head around immediately. She heard one of the guys laugh and say something in return. Bella and Tracey tanned for a bit speaking idly about things. Edward, fall semester, over seas trips, and such. Suddenly there was a shadow.

"Hey…"

Bella sat up suddenly and looked at the figure standing next to her. It was the same girl from before. "Hey." Bella replied as well as Tracey who smiled from ear to ear.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you guys for a bit. I think my presence is killing my boys flirting game." She said huskily, she also had a heavy French-southern accent. Neither of them had heard anything like it before. Bella nodded and Tracey responded, "Sure! I'm Tracey this is Isabella!" she extended her hand.

The girl shook it and then said hers. "Melisandre."

"Nice to meet you, Mel. Where you from?" Trace always was able to start a conversation easily.

"Louisiana. I live in of the bayous near the old French quarter. Not far from New Orleans."

"Ah." Bella smiles, "That explains the French I heard earlier."

"Yeah." Melisandre smiled. "Are you two native to Jacksonville or..?"

"I'm not. I'm from Phoenix but I'm living in a small town called Forks in Washington State. It's a few hours drive from Seattle. Trace is from here though."

"Oh cool. What a coincidence. I'm heading to Seattle in September. The band," Melisandre pointed to the group of guys who were now splashing around with a couple of other girls. "And I are actually going to do a show there. And then I was going to head up to… La Push or La Plush- I could never remember the name." she smiled.

"La Push. I like the way you say it better." Bella corrected. "Really I guess we could exchange numbers and emails? Maybe hang out?"

"Sure. The band is playing at Plush tonight and we're leaving tomorrow to head back to New Orleans. You guys are invited."

"Thanks!" Tracey grinned. "We'll definitely come!" she sounded excited to find a place to hang out that night.

Bella nodded. She wasn't one for shows but that night she enjoyed Melisandre's husky accented voice. Who wouldn't? The lyrics of their band were something Bella couldn't forget. It almost sounded as though Melisandre had known Bella for her entire life. How weird. She would definitely have to tell Edward about her new musical interest.

--

2 months later, Sept. 13th Seattle, Washington

The Showbox nightclub and concert hall was packed from the front all the way to the bar. The events tonight showed up and coming bands and Ephemeral Resonance, Melisandre's band was one of them. In fact it was the main show of the night. Bella was fidgeting; she managed to drag along Edward, Alice, and Jasper to the event. After two months of exchanging emails and a few phone calls, Melisandre and Bella were going to meet again. At first the trio were a bit worried about Jasper being around so many humans but he made sure to feed and promised to flee at the first sign of any struggle with his… issues.

"Do you see her?" Edward asked watching Bella's impatience. Alice was grasping Bella's hand eager to see the new friend. Bella had not described her but Alice had an idea of whom the girl might be considering she did some research. Jasper simply waited quietly out of curiosity. Finally the lights dimmed and a male voice spoke.

"Hi, I'm Edmond, most of you know me as Mondo." His southern accent made some people chuckle. "I'm the manager and keyboardist of the band. I thank all of you in advanced for coming out to see us. Our First song of the night will be 'Hundred Petal Rose Drop.'" Edmond finished his introduction and the other band members shuffled onto the stage, Melisandre being last. Bella, who stood the middle, left of the stage and Melisandre's right, pointed directly at the petite girl onstage.

"There!" she said excitedly.

The music then started and the entire hall was filled with the crooning of Melisandre's husky second soprano voice. With the change of every song came the change of her voice. Bella nodded her head at the right moments and there were times when her and Alice caught themselves attempting to sway and dance (Bella with great difficulty) in their small space. Every now and then Melisandre would stir up the crowd by jumping in to it and performing right in the middle. By the end of the two hours Melisandre's neat curls were messy and frizzy but still managed to cascade nicely around her shoulders.

"Hey! Everybody! I know it's a little late in the game to say that but at least I can comfortably say that now that I know everyone enjoyed the show!" Melisandre grinned. There were cheers from the crowd and a few people called out different things.

"E.R.! E.R.! E.R.!" some started to cheer.

"You're southern accent is sexy! WHOOOO!!" someone yelled.

"Hahaha! Thanks! I appreciate that!" she returned, trying not to blush.

"Outfit is HOT!" screamed a girl.

"Thank you but I didn't choose it. I know some of you got an eyeful though." Melisandre responded smoothly. "Anyway I have two announcements. One, I have a friend here and its her 21st birthday today! If who ever is with her could just point her out. Bella?"

Bella did her best to duck under but wicked Edward lifted her effortlessly and the spotlight landed on her. She was embarrassed and furious. She'd get Mel for that later.

"Thanks! If everyone could wish her happy birthday, buy her a drink. Don't get too close though she's got a bodyguard boyfriend!" the crowd laughed and a few chimed in the happy birthday tune. "Oh yeah can't forget my buddy Jake standing in the back who came to support me despite how out of the way it was!" Mel waved at him. And lastly we are having our after party at Trinity nightclub! Be there drinks are on us BUT you have to be 21 to drink! Just say E.R. at the door and they'll tell you where to go. Thanks again for being here and enjoying the show. Thank you again to the club coordinators who were a big help and to the scouts who came out! Be safe!" she smirked bowed and blew a kiss at the crowd, and stepped off stage… not without tripping over the microphone cord first and then laughing at herself.

--

Melisandre ran up to Jacob Black and hopped on his back. Even he was surprised by how high she sprinted in a mini-dress and 3 inch heels. She was his pen pal that he had been writing to for the past two years. Even then Jacob had found it weird how from the very first letter he sent through the Reservation Pals Network he was able to click with a complete stranger. The small ad he had come across with her name and picture on it made him curious. Although he never told her about the werewolf part, everything else she practically knew about his life. It wasn't until two nights ago that he finally met her that he realized there was so much about this woman that he did not know about. All the same she had treated him no different to any of her friends and corky outgoing and sharp disposition, intimidated as well as drew people to her.

Jacob cradled the girl on his back as she locked her arms and legs around him. This had become her habit since she met him, _it must be the height_, he thought to himself.

"You were great! I didn't realize how nice you're voice is. Warm up was nothing!" Jacob congratulated, slowly spinning around.

"Blleeeaaarrggghhh!! I was major nervous!" she whispered into his ear. "You're the first to know. Shhh! Tell no one. I'm a major narcissist by heart so I do not feel such silly human emotions such as fear, nervousness, and regret!" she laughed as Jacob snorted.

"Like hell you don't!"

"Fanks much!" she rubbed her face in his long thick pitch-black hair. He allowed it to grow out in the time frame and was glad that he did. Melisandre seemed to appreciate it a lot. Suddenly she was humping his back.

"Hurry up! To Bella we go! We must deliver the presents!" Mel said in a whiney voice. "I want to get to my drinking buddies at Trinity! Free drinks don't last all night!"

Jacob laughed. That was one of her vices, although she wasn't violent, Mel could get very… touchy feely. And was very persuasive at doing it too.

"How about you go? I am not really on great terms with her boyfriend and their family, remember?"

"NO! We go together! Or you no give present at all!?" Mel tightened her vice grip around his neck. "NOW!" she hissed.

Jacob smiled. "Fine Fine!"

He walked over to the group waiting for Mel at the doors. He stopped 5 feet away from them and nodded in the direction of Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Out of polite courtesy, the trio returned the acknowledgement. For a moment Jacob wondered whether Edward could hear the thoughts of Melisandre. To Bella he turned and bowed.

"A gift for the birthday girl." He grinned crookedly, as Bella came face to face with Mel on his back.

"Surprise!" Melisandre said holding out a small green wrapped box.

"You IDIOT! What was that shout out!? I told you I am not comfortable with the topic of my birthday! And I'm not 21, I'm 20!" Bella grabbed the box absentmindedly.

"Oh! I only said that last part so you could drink at Trinity." Mel smiled, sliding off Jacob's back. She was wearing a turquoise v-neck spaghetti strapped shirt that was pleated under the breast and stopped mid thigh, a large glittering amethyst broach pinned in between. Under it she wore sleek black tights and on her feet were loose suede purple 3inch heeled boots that resembled jack sparrows. Once again Bella felt like she was way too plain even though that was a simple outfit, Mel still had the curves and boobs to pull it off. Bella had…. Enough.

"I'm not drinking…" Bella added

"Just one!" Mel coaxed.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because… I'm under aged…" Bella stated the only thing that she could think of. She had no clue what she was like when she drank.

"That's a week ass excuse. You're not driving home. You're not getting drunk, only one drink. Plus you may get an extra make out session with your beau. Seriously, you look like you've been struggling in that department."

Bella's mouth dropped open. Edward's eyebrows furrowed. He was starting not to like this girl. Bella chucked the box back at Mel who caught it aimlessly.

"You… bitch!" Bella growled.

"That was just a guess, but I see I hit a nerve. Ooo sorry." Mel responded effortlessly.

"That doesn't sound like a very sincere apology." Edward growled.

"Its not." Croaked Bella, Melisandre, and Jacob all at once. It sort of caught him off guard. Alice chuckled and Jasper smiled.

"Sir Edward Cullen!" Melisandre taunted. "Apparently Lady Isabella Swan did not give you a hint into my personality. So allow me to fill you in. What ever I think chances are I speak it. I may sugar coat or add some spices make it sound pretty but the over all affect I get across is that I…. just don't give a fuck about what you or anyone thinks about me. I don't go too far out of my way to please assholes, stuck ups and bullshitters. But I'm pretty easy to get along with"

"Well. Now that I know I'll keep that in mind." Edward added promptly. He really was not going to like this girl.

"I mean even if you may not like me and I may not like you I still try to show you a level of respect and privacy. So! I'd kindly appreciate it…." Melisandre took a step forward closer to Edward and leaned in slightly. "If you would stop trying to pick my mind." She finished and leaned back.

The astonishment in Edwards eye could not be hidden and Bella slightly drained of color. She didn't tell Melisandre anything about Edward's gifts… nor that he was a vampire. Bella looked automatically at Jacob. He shrugged half-heartedly and looked away,_ apparently he hadn't told her about the werewolf thing either_. Now he too wondered what Melisandre knew about him. Melisandre laughed at their reactions. Jasper's smile widened. He liked this girl… she smelled _really_, good. Even more so when she seemed happy. Better than Bella. Better than any human he had ever encountered. Perhaps it was best that he took his leave.

"What do you know?" Edward gritted through his teeth.

"Nada!" Melisandre grinned and started to walk away when Alice pounced on her grinning from ear to ear.

"Aaawww don't let my brother's attitude ruin the mood." Alice smiled.

"Its fine, fine. I'm not mad. He has every reason to be suspicious. I just feel like now isn't the time." Melisandre grinned at Jasper although talking to Alice. "C'mon C'mon! To Trinity, it's not going to be Bella's birthday for much longer." The group of them marched out headed to the club.

At the club things were taking a better turn. Obviously Bella refused to dance, Edward did his best to make her, Alice sat with Melisandre at the bar chatting up the bartender, and Jacob danced with a few girls. For Bella it was a first time going out with her friends in a "normal" social gathering. Even when she is at college her and Edward stuck to each other like supa glue. Bella watched as Alice and Melisandre mingled with other guys and girls who approached them. It was as it the two attracted a buzz of attention. For a moment she thought of flies to honey, where they would be trapped a die a slow, starving death. Because although they came to gain something from the two girl's presence, they would get nothing but honeyed words that would render them useless. Bella sighed; she was never like that sort of enigma. Maybe to Edward when they first met but after that, there was nothing much left. Bella was just simply Bella. While Alice was the cute, friendly, funny, mysterious pixie girl and Melisandre was the outgoing, sophisticated, funny, mysterious elfin girl. Now that she thought about it. Melisandre and Alice were in some ways more compatible to be friends.

"What are you thinking about looking over at those two?" Edward interrupted her thoughts. "You're just as beautiful as those two and possibly as fun." He smiled. They were married now. Youngest married couple in all of Forks, and Forks wasn't that big. Now that they were in this club they were probably the only married couple there. Bella smiled, well that was at least something special, her love for Edward.

"In some ways I am glad that you are able to observe me instead of reading my thoughts. At least there is something private in that itself." Bella kissed him on his lips. "I should warn you though that beauty is the least of my concerns when it comes to those two. Mel in particular. She's like me."

"What? She's clumsy?" Edward bantered.

"No, dummy. She's a magnet for trouble. However she's so used to it that she's a lot more equipped to handle it than me." Bella paused for a moment. "Think of her as Cat woman who's not really evil but instead has a knack for attracting trouble from good and evil and me who… is just plain Rachel... or Louis Lane." Bella smirked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Forget about them. What shall my wife do for me tonight?"

"That depends on how nice you are to my friends."

"Well then I guess we'll have to get super friendly then! Lets go take shots with Alice and_ Mel_." He emphasized as he tugged her over to their direction.

"And what about Jacob?" Bella knew that this was a sore subject. She watched as Edward's face went through a series of expressions.

"Bella, you know how that's going to work out already. Can we not go through this tonight… please."

"Fine."

Bella watched as Jacob stood on Melisandre's left, speaking into her ear about something. As Melisandre furrowed her eyebrows she looked to look from the corner of her eye at Edward. It was no a direct gaze, but although she did not turn her head, Bella turned to see the frown appear on Edwards face. Melisandre gave a sharp reply to Jacob that he suddenly changed his facial expression to surprise and anger. Bella noticed then noticed Edwards face lighten and continued the two continued on their path. When they reached their destination the mood was tense but neither Alice nor Mel allowed that to stop their drinking games. Jacob stood a little further from the group but not too far from Melisandre. Normally Jacob never hung around this long without a reason. Didn't the two only meet a few nights ago? What kind of leash did she have on him and was Edward getting the gist of this as well? Bella could do nothing but observe. She tried to keep her mood as light as possible to get the mood lifted.

Gradually Jacob's facial expression lifted to worry. Alice and Melisandre were both drinking way too much and the worry it was beginning to cause was evident on his face. Alice may get away with five mixed drinks and shots back to back to back but Mel was human. Alcohol poisoning was the main problem that might come up. Even Alice was starting to get a little weird, she had nearly groped Edward in the nether regions but missed by grasping his thigh, which caused him to hiss and promptly yank her hand away.

"Oops. I'm so used to Jasper standing behind me!" Alice chuckled but that didn't stop her from shooting Edward a sultry glance. "Can you find my huzzzzy for me?" she laughed again. Bella's face was red with embarrassment and jealousy. Look how easy it was for the all knowing Alice to just brush off and friendly grope Edward. Why was she always so self-conscious when it came to things like that?

Edward turned to Jacob, just looking at him for a moment. Then he spoke in a soft tone.

"Jacob?" Edward started.

"What?"

"I really think you should do what you're thinking. Melisandre doesn't look like the type to just walk away easily. We'll take care of Alice." He was looking straight ahead of him.

Jacob gave him an annoyed look. That damn gift of his had its annoyances.

"You don't know that Melisandre can do. If I tell her that she had enough I think she would listen to me. The 'ready to go home' part may take some coaxing." Jacob glanced down at Melisandre next to him and gently tugged on her hair strands and whispered in her ear. To Bella observing this that gesture was a little too familiar and it annoyed her.

"Alice come on. I'm sure Jasper will be more than thrilled to relieve your… stress. Just keep your ass as happy go lucky as possible until we get back home." Edward hoisted Alice off the barstool. "Bella?" he realized she did not hear him; she was looking at Melisandre and Jacob exchanging words. Edward read Jacob's mind enough to know what Jacob was worried about and it wasn't just alcohol poisoning.

Bella was at Melisandre's side and smiled as best as she could.

"Thanks for the drink Mel. The Birthday shout out I'm still pissed off about but I'll forgive if you answer my question."

"Oh? What question?" Melisandre looked baffled.

Bella whispered in her ear. "Are you into wolves and younger men?"

"Get the hell out of here! What kind of question is that? Age is nothing but a number, babes. You should learn that. It doesn't matter as long as the younger man is mature. And the first was just plain…. ugh. For one I hate the smell of wet fur." Melisandre thought for a moment. "But wolves are cool. Wait… what did I say before I am never going to remember this shit in the morning. Why did you ask?"

"Yeah, Bella? Why did you ask whatever you asked?" Jacob interjected.

"I'm curious myself." Edward said.

"No reason." Bella wondered why Mel had to answer so loudly. Bella rolled her eyes. _Oh right. She's drunk._

"How old are you anyway to be drinking so much!? Jeeze you're doing to pass out any second from liver failure." Bella snapped

"21." Mel stated promptly, taking a chocolatini from the bar tender. "Besides this is my last one and then I'm heading to Port Angeles."

"As of when were you 21?" Jacob asked. He realized in the entire time he had been emailing her she had never told him her birthday.

"As of," she took out her cell from her clutch, " five minutes ago at 3:15 this morning."

"September 14th?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Mel answered jovially. " I usually forget because I'm working or something but now that you mentioned it," she laughed at herself. Suddenly Jacob hoisted her over his shoulder after taking away the empty glass.

"Time to head back now. Say bye bye." Jacob said.

"Bye, bye!" Melisandre copied obediently.

"Say bye bye to Alice now." he said again, as he turned her to face the grinning pixie.

"Bye, Bye, Alice." She waved.

"Bye Bella, Cullen, Alice." Jacob nodded and then left. Tonight was going to be long and hard. Mel would certainly be pitching up all her drinks, sleepless, and hungry. Maybe he might be able to get her over her hang over enough to enjoy her birthday.


	3. Morning Billy

* * *

**Authors Note: SO! new chapter! Whoo. I don't own twilight characters. Any songs i post up aren't mine. The last chapter that song was "Missing" Studio Version by Evanessance. So i know i'm a little late in the game for that but its just a heads up.**

* * *

7:03am Sept. 14th

Melisandre opened her eye to see what retard and turned the lights on. She was in a small crowed room painted in a deep orange…_orange? Who in Hans Christian Anderson?!_ Mel released the pillow she was hugging and propped herself up on her elbows. Looking closely at the room she realized that this most definitely was not the apartment she'd rented in Port Angeles. For one thing the landlord would have gotten a good chewing out for the sun bouncing off the _orange_ on the walls! Although her skin glowed in the light reflection like a smooth rocks in a fountain, she hated sunlight first thing in the morning. Noontime fine, it was time to get up around that time, but at 7 in the god forsaken morning?!

Melisandre swung her legs off the bed. She was half naked, nothing but a wife-beater and her lavender and black polka-dot boy shorts. Mel wondered for a moment whether or not she had changed, obvious answer being 'no' because the she would be nude, and who had she slept with. Obvious answer number two was 'no' one because the bed was empty, no lingering after sex sweaty smells, and no bodily imprint. _Very well_. She thought as she got up to stretched and slipped out of the room. Her body was sore but there was no hang over, just a craving for milk. Lightly and silently she skipped down the steps and twirled in to the kitchen. There was no one there and she couldn't sense anyone in the living room a few feet down. Opening the fridge she took out the carton of milk and put it to her lips. Drinking steadily until her thirst was quenched. That when she heard the sound of wheels.

_Ohmygod! _Mel thought quickly as she turned to see an utterly shocked, toothbrush in mouth, towel hung over shoulder, Billy Black. Billy stared wide-eyed and the half naked, too tight wife-beater wearing, extremely short underwear boy-shorts wearing, Melisandre. He had no idea whether or not to shout or remain frozen or to throw the strange female out.

Show down in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Billy struggled to be polite.

"Melisandre Antonia Montealegre." She recited promptly as though in grade school.

"W-wh-what are you doing in my _house_?" he sputtered, causing toothpaste foam to dribble down his chin. Melisandre snorted but swallowed the laugh that was bubbling.

"I-I'm really not sure, mister." She answered honestly.

"Look you floozy! You're mother should be ashamed at how he raised you?! Coming into a man's house y-you barely know!" the sputtered angrily not believing her. "And then drinking out of _my_ milk carton!"

"WELL!" Mel stared, "I'm being completely honest with you! And how dare a dementia infested old man accuse my mother of raising a _floozy!_? Who uses that term anymore?"

"D-D- DEMENTIA! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME CRAZY!!" Billy roared, sputtering more toothpaste and spit across his lap. Melisandre collapsed laughing milk spurting out her nose. No longer able to hold it in. Her cynical nature pressed Billy to the point of him doing exactly as she wanted him to do. Giving her a good laugh.

"Its sort of hard to side with you on that one. When you're dribbling toothpaste and spitting it all over your lap and floor." Mel leaned herself up against the open refrigerator door shielding herself from another onslaught of toothpaste spittle.

"_JACOB MORIAH BLACK!" _Billy black roared.

Jacob, who was in the garage, hit his head the bumper of the trunk of the car as he was pulling out Mel's duffle bag. He had been stalling because Embry came with him to talk. He had seen the concentration Embry was paying attention to the conversation inside and he immediately moved to block it out. Billy ranting only meant one thing. Melisandre had woken up and Billy was surprised. The old man wasn't up when they two got in early this morning and Melisandre was sound asleep by then. Embry grabbed the smaller bag out of the trunk and smiled.

"Time to face the music, bro. You know old Billy Black's got his standards and Mel is going to have way too much fun with that."

Jacob growled, "I think you should go home now."

"Naw- I don't want to miss this one. Besides I think I'll stay for breakfast." Embry winked.

"_JAAACCCOOBBB!!"_

Stepping through the door, Embry crumbled on sight. Billy Black was still at the entrance to the kitchen looking furiously deranged. Dried toothpaste and spittle spots, wrinkled shirt and shorts, towel slung over shoulder and finally the poor toothbrush slowly forming a permanent bend. Embry had been right, Jacob thought with his brows creased and his mouth rigid trying to keep the laugh from spilling over. If he only laughed then that would have been the end of his father's sanity for sure.

"Yes… father?" Jacob started a little too formal.

"_Don't_ 'Yes, father' _me! _Who is she?" Billy grumbled.

"A friend." Jacob answered.

"A _friend_ for _a night_, you mean? I didn't realize you were growing a unhealthy hobby for night workers." Bill grumbled again. Before Jacob could answer, Melisandre sprung to her feet.

"Dad! We're not like. We didn't have sex." Jacob sort of colored at the words, interjecting before Mel had a chance. Even though the words were true that didn't stop him from thinking it last night when he was undressing her. The closer he came to bare contact with her skin the more he had to pause and collect himself and his thoughts. By the time he had gotten down to her bra and underwear pattern, Jacob not only chuckled at his imagination but planted soft kisses on her stomach, running his hands along her hourglass figure. He realized in the back of his mind how much different Mel's body was from Bella's. Bella was straighter, squishier, especially after she had Reneesme. Mel was slightly built, like she worked out but touching her felt like melted chocolate. Bella was easy to read but Mel was dark and mysterious.

The topper to his night was when he put on his sister's wife-beater on her. He saw the minor scars that she had but that did not catch his attention for very long. Right in the middle of her back where it would mirror her heart, was a tattoo. It was very cool look and sophisticated, as though a lot of thought when into it. It was a circle with a slightly smaller one on the inside, in between the two circles was written in another language perhaps Arabic or Hebrew and the pictography for the astrological signs. From the middle extending outside both circle grew a Jasmine flower. As Jacob ran his hand lightly along her spine Melisandre gasped and moaned in pleasure. For that moment Jacob froze, not able tell whether she was sleeping or not. Quickly but gently he pulled her arm through and laid her down again. He stood in the doorway as she settled into the bed unconsciously and swung her arm over her eyes, leaving on whole length of her body exposed to him. Jacob had to rush himself downstairs as quietly as possible and outside to breath. He was getting too excited. He was getting too drawn in. How could he _not_ want her. She was mistakenly perfect for him and that was where his trouble always was. Yet the cables that were latching themselves to him were not letting go and he would lose limbs before he could ever be free. Jacob colored deeply thought about this. Snapping out of his reverie he realized that his father was staring at him through squinted eyes.

"I am god honest serious. We didn't disrespect you in any way. No sex." Jacob confirmed while he hid his disappointment.

"But something happened. Something you are not telling me." Billy leaned forward in his chair with an accusing grimace on his face.

"You crazy cripple! I keep telling you I am NOT that kind of friend! I'm beginning to think you really wish I was a working girl. Maybe I won't steal your son away. I'm sorry if you got surprised but my mother didn't raise a f" Mel stumbled over the word trying to collect her laughs. "fl-floozy!" she snorted again.

"CRIPPLE!" Billy roared. "CRIPPLE! Jacob! I taught you better than to pick a rude, insensitive, and untrained-!"

"DAD! Look, she's just messing with your head! Mel's not even angry, if anything your words are only adding to fire. She's cracking up about it." Jacob grinned.

"Cracking up is right. You really shouldn't let me get to you." Mel said. "I'm sorry, it was just that you were so convinced that I really didn't feel like putting that much effort into dissuading you." She looked over at Billy apologetically. Billy just grumbled and wheeled himself back to his bathroom. Jacob following not too far behind.

"I'll make breakfast." Melisandre said more to herself than to them. Embry came over to her.

"I'll help. You sure had Billy worked up. I've never seen him so… dare I say.. deranged!" Embry chuckled as he took the eggs out of the fridge. "I've got to hand it to you, though, most people would have cowered under his fury. Especially, those that live on this reservation."

"Yeah, well I'm not most people. I'm pretty sure he damn near caught a heart attack realizing someone else was here besides his son. Too bad he's cripple or he might have come around the corner ready to dig my eye out with a toothbrush." She smiled as she put the potatoes to boil. Embry grinned.

"I think it's going to be fun having you here for the next two weeks."

"Wait- who said I was staying that long?"

"Jake. He's got some things he wants to show you, tell you, and do with you. If you know what I mean." Embry started mixing the pancake batter.

Melisandre looked genuinely baffled. "No I don't know. When was this decided, because I got no heads up?"

"Today. Just don't be mad at him."

"OH We shall see about that." She finished.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

As I followed my father back to the bathroom I knew there was something more he wanted to say. Give my experience in the past about withheld words I rather he'd get it out of his system now. Having him watch from the windows and glare at me all day wasn't in my list of things to do. Not today. Maybe tomorrow but not today. Today was for Melisandre, though she didn't know it yet. I set the water for my father as he watched me grimly.

"Jake, do you know what you're doing?" Billy asked simply.

"Yes. Yes I do. It called working the water temperature so your butt don't get burned." I smiled.

"You know what I mean." He snapped. "That girl is impertinent, stubborn, and a manipulator."

I flinched. Melisandre must have really worked him up this morning. It must have been the cripple comment. "I know what she is, but I think you're just angry because she said some uncanny things that hit the spot."

"oh yeah? Like what?" he challenged.

"'Crazy cripple', 'dementia infested', wishing she really was a working girl." I finished and waited.

"oh so nothing she says is wrong, huh?!" he was getting ready to start up again.

"No. I have no doubt that she can be impertinent sometimes or stubborn. Its just the manipulating part I have to give more thought to." I was trying my hardest to compromise. If I gave too much to Billy he'd get all big headed about it and then Mel would really get angry. If I gave too much to Mel she would have a silent gloat about her and then Billy would get even angrier.

Billy sighed heavily. "Son, I can see it in your eyes when you think or talk about that girl. Now I've seen this same look on you before you ever decided to- er- introduce her to me. So I am pretty assured that something is changing. The way it's changed in the others."

"What are you trying to get at old man?" I looked at him.

"I just don't want this to be a repeat of, you know, Bella." He hesitated, with good reason too.

"Whatever you say, _this_, whatever _this_ may or may not be, is different from what I felt or had with Bella Swan." My voice was hard and low. Despite how I felt I was still friends with Bella, just not too deep of terms anymore. She had chosen and I had to move on. That I did with valiant effort. Yes I may still have some lingering emotions in my heart but I know better now. I was not desperate like I was 2 years ago. Bella no longer has that sort of hold on me. However that didn't change the fact that there was small part of me that still loved her and a larger part was gravitating towards "Lise." _Lise? When did she become Lise?_ I was leaning against the sink and then looked up to see Billy scrutinizing me.

"Billy Black." I started, "I assure you better than I can myself that this is not going to break me. Do you remember how I told you about what happened to me in northern Canada. Well, she was that girl. Though I don't think that she remembers. I brought her here to remind her because like you're thinking but not saying she's changing some thing in me. I believer her prompt for me to come home that time was just the beginning. I'm taking it sort of slow because Melisandre doesn't know that I am the werewolf she met. I'm not quite ready to scare her away yet." I finished.

Billy simply nodded. He sighed and un-furrowed his brows. "I trust you on this. Like I said, I can see it in you already. You've changed and you're still changing. Get out. I have to stop looking like a deranged old man." He pulled off his shirt and I left. Not before stopping at the door to thank him.

By the time I finished the 3 strides it took to the kitchen my hallway was filled with company. The entire pack was here and Mel was still in barely anything at all. It didn't seem to bother her that the young ones were groveling and the older ones were trying to avoid looking down while they tried to help finish breakfast.

"jeeze." Mel grumbled, "I didn't realize I would have to feed the whole village too." I smiled and placed my hand on the middle of her back. Exactly where the tattoo was, she looked up at me.

"I'd really appreciate it if you could at least put some pants on. Embry already took you bag of clothes upstairs." As if relieved to be out of the kitchen Melisandre did not grumble or complain. She simply smiled and disappeared.

"AAAAAaaaawwww!! Jake! Why'd you have to go and do that?" Seth complained. "She was so preoccupied with trying to get breakfast done that she didn't even notice the lack-there-of of clothing."

"I know. But you certainly did and so I'm sorry to cut your fantasies short." I said sarcastically. "Now all of you who aren't helping, go to the damn living room!" This was going to be a long day.


	4. Realization

**OH MAN! i kind of liking how this is turning out. **

0985321

"Um- ow! Jaaaaakkkeee! It huurrrtttsss. Stop sticking it in there!"

"This is essential. You know I have to."

"Ah! _AH!_ If I knew this was what you wanted to do you could have just said so. You don't have to tie me to the headboard."

"All you're going to do is run away. And I'm not letting you get away again. You're mine!"

"Oh! Damn you're so possessive! I should have known! Get off of me!"

"Oh be quiet! Billy might hear you! It's a real shame I have to hold your legs apart like this."

"AH! OH DAMN IT! NOT THERE!!"

"Oh HELL yeah! Right there!"

"B-but I'm gonna (&#!! JAAAAAKKEEE!!" I arched my body, finishing with a silent scream.

Billy sat in his living room and cursed the paper-thin walls. He didn't want to think of the picture that was conjuring in his head. His son was a grown man and could do what he wanted… just not in this house. Not with paper thin walls… Not… Billy turned up the volume on the T.V. in hopes that Charlie was too engrossed in the game to hear what was going on upstairs. Billy's back was stiff and his ears were perked. He was starting to wonder if he had become a dirty old man. Jake would hear from him when he came down.

"Are you done tending to my wounds, dummy? I told you I was fine." I growled rubbing my wrists. Jacob had finally untied me.

"Yes, because its apparent you act like you can't feel pain." He said sarcastically.

"I like pain mind you!" I sniffed at him.

"Yeah right. You dropped two glasses because you got a burn on your palm from messing with the hot car engine. Then you lied to me yesterday and told me it were nothing. And then on top of trying to grab a towel to clean up your clumsiness you take it a step further by falling over while trying to reach for a towel while attempting to stand in one spot. Which the end result was splinters in your knees and foot and palms! Then you tried to take it out yourself, slowly and shakily, with blistered fingers of your left hand. Oh Yeah you took the masochist award of the year!"

"Thank you I gladly accept. Maybe we should do a replay of my failures while you're at it. One more time for the audience downstairs to hear." I sneered.

"I still don't understand why you didn't just call me from the garage. It would have been fine. Luckily I smelled the blood." Jacob grumbled closing up the first aid kit.

"I'm not handicapped you know. I can do things on my own. You always want to do everything for me. If I want to go to Embry's house, you want to come, too. If I want to go to see Bella, you want to come too. If I want to cook dinner, you want to cook too! God Damn it, Jacob! Do you want to shower with me too!!" I snapped, standing up forgetting about the bandages on my knees causing them to bleed again.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be a good host." I could see the annoyance in his face.

"A good host isn't so fussy. I've been here a week already and you've done nothing but fuss over me. It makes me feel awkward. Like I have a loyal dog or something." I watched him stiffen slightly. I immediately moved to back towards him. "Sorry. I don't mean it in a bad way. I'm just saying that I'm used to being on my own. I mean yeah I grew up with maid service but my mother made sure we knew how to live on our own." I immediately regretted saying that. Jacob's face seemed to go from annoyed, to troubled. "Not that you're a disservice or anything or you're a great host for bending over backwards." I paused and watched as he just got up. I was no longer sure what was bothering him.

He turned around and smiled at me. "I understand. You're a primadonna that doesn't like to be babied. Sorry. I should have known you would be an independent soul, but I just can't help feeling responsible. Especially when you're so clumsy in my kitchen!" he grinned crookedly. "Just like Bella."

"I give back my mean words." I grumbled as I followed him out the door. Jacob did not see my change in facial expression. Nor the sudden shift in my tone. I let it be. It made no sense for me to have to explain my annoyance. It was probably petty anyway. We got downstairs and I greeted Charlie as usual. He asked about my bandages and I responded cordially and waited for the laugh. However instead he only smiled and told me I should take care of myself. I looked at Jacob from the corner of my eye, and to my annoyance he was chuckling gaily and once again made the reference to Bella.

"Jake's not always going to be here to save you all the time! Don't be like that daughter of mine, only use him as a first aid kit!" Charlie laughed. I didn't.

"Well, Charlie, to be quite honest. It's going to be the other way around, pretty soon." I walked out of the house, Jacob not following too far behind.

"It's a little cool outside. You sure you don't want to change from that skirt?"

"No, its fine."

"A jacket at least?"

"You're being a pest."

"Why so serious?" he grinned.

"You're doing it again." I sighed rolling my eyes. I could feel the drizzle that would soon turn to full rain. "No Umbrella!" I snapped as soon as he opened his mouth. For someone who could feign patience, I was surely sinking fast. I was growing irritated. I turned on my heel and went back into the house. I pulled on my black thigh-high tights and ankle length boots and an elbow length mint green hoody. As I looked in the mirror I realized I was not exactly matching. Mint green hoody, black wife beater, yellow ruffle skirt, black thigh high tights, and brown boots, I say 'Fuck it, I'm not going anywhere special.' Took my contacts out and put my black framed glasses on, bound back down the steps and jump off the front steps landing heavily on the dirt.

Jacob was leaning against the car and eyed me from head to toe, his gaze lingering a moment on my legs. He smiled gently and extended his hand for me to take it. I ran my fingers through my hair, bringing the messy curls to the front of my face to hide the grimace of guilt I felt. I hated when he gave me that expression. It made me want to bare my soul to him. I walked right past his hand and down the driveway. In a matter of seconds he caught up to me and slowed his pace.

"You're pouting like a nine year old kid." He teased.

"Age nine was a very dark time for me in my life so if I pout that is nothing compared to what I went through." I grumbled.

"Whoa, what happened?" Jacob asked. I stopped for a brief moment, looked around, and then stared up at him. I could see he was genuinely curious, innocently curious… annoyingly curious. I sighed.

"My sister and I spent a great amount of time in the mental ward." I answered nonchalantly, resuming my pace. This time I cut through the brush at the end of the forest. I knew he would want to know more.

"Lets walk up the path to the forest." I said. Though I could tell he didn't move.

"You mean like you had to do volunteer work for those loons?" he said coming to meet me now.

"No. As in we were one of the loons." I said. I know m one-liners was going to start annoying him soon but it would keep him interested for at least a while. If he asked the right questions, he'd get the right answers.

"What for?" he whispered. "What was wrong with you two at that time?"

I laughed. "'What for?' you ask! That suggests that we did something wrong!"

"No, Lise. Why?" He paused and I looked at him. His face was contorted like he was trying to find the right words. "It's obvious that one person could have done something but for two people to have cracked- sorry for the choice of words- it doesn't make sense. Which would mean something happened to the two of you. So you're right. Its not 'what' its why?"

I was thrilled. This tall giant of a man had those kinds of thought processes. Not that I thought he was stupid. I was realizing that he just might be more in tune than I thought.

"Nice! However I can't tell you why. I can give you hints… clues. But you can't tell anyone okay!" I smiled and cocked my head to the side. I stood on the incline and poked him in the head. "You no answer!"

"Around here there seems to be a lot of that going on. Okay! Shoot." He grinned, plopping down on the root of one of the trees. I sat on his lap, and dangled my legs.

"Alright lets make a game out of if. I'll say a word, and you tell me the first things that some to mind." I breathed in, closed my eyes and thought for a moment. "Other worldly."

"Uh… Gods, spirits, demons, angels?" he said on point and smiled.

"Good good. Supernatural."

"Hmmm… Witches, pagan ceremonies, vampires, werewolves." His brows slightly furrowed.

"Uuummm…. Equivalent." I stated, closing my eyes again.

"Huh? What does that have to do with the others?" Jacob blurted. When I did not respond he answered. "Give something of equal worth to get something of equal worth."

"Sacrifice." I continued.

"Hmm that's a tricky one. In what context?" he asked. I could tell he was confused.

"Sacrifice." I repeated. "Context… give in hopes to get."

"Then its no different than equivalent."

"That depends on the sacrifice." I countered.

"Giving up something dear, in hopes for something. Kind of like human sacrifice like in the pagan ceremonies. They wanted to give the gods a human sacrifice for something in return. But it didn't mean the always got it." He facial expression turned dark. "Melisandre… where is this going?"

"Last words. Then the game is done. You're sharper than you seem. Living Dead."

Jacob stood up. Shifting me off his body. "Zombies." He looked down at me cautiously.

"What kind of zombies?" I asked playfully.

"What do you mean what kind? The ones that are supposed to be dead but get up and walk around eating people's brains and flesh!" Jacob snapped. He was confused as to which emotion to feel first. "Wait, are you saying that you can see those things. Spirits and the dead and demons and angels and has witnessed human sacrificing?"

I laughed so hard I got tears. "Yes. I am, but there is one other thing that you haven't grasped yet which is probably good because I really can't tell you that one. And the movies really screw over zombies with that nonsense. They give them way too much credit." It was then I realized that Jacob scooped me into his arms and was holding me tightly.

"That must be so disturbing. I can see how a nine year old can find that disturbing. I'm sorry to hear that." He whispered.

I pushed against him. "Get off of me. I'm hot now." My words were harsh.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"For the record we don't want you're sympathy. Don't' treat us as though we are crazy or like we are about to break. If anything we are in a better social standing than you." I snapped. Walking away I could hear him stalking behind me as I went deeper into the forest.He hadn't realized i was talking in plural, _better that way_.I thought.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that… I've never met anyone who's been in the mental ward."

"Yes you have."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Alice Cullen."

"Bullshit. Bloodsuckers don't count. They all have a level of craziness about them." He stopped in his tracks. I turned around with a triumphant smile.

"And you think you're _normal_, Jacob Black." I knew my smile was tantalizing, almost spiteful and wicked. "Don't treat me like the handicap when you can't even keep your own secrets."

Jacob inched forward slowly, stumbling clumsily as he came forward up the incline. His entire expression was angry and confused as he kept his eyes on me. I could see it. I could see the wolf in him as he approached, flexing his fingers as they grasped my arm. Part of my mind wanted him to attack, give me something to strike out at, and yet the other part moved cautiously back as if being stalked by a predator. I couldn't get far because of his hold.

And in his eyes I saw it all.

-234-

At first I thought the game was trivial. But as I listened to the slight changes in her voice I realized that Melisandre was not kidding. Digesting all the information she allowed me to uncover I was taken aback. Who wouldn't be? She was _phenomenal_, though it was still infuriating to here the condescension in her voice. Mental history aside, this girl had a connection that could make or break me. I might have to take a step back and wonder what I am getting myself into.

I grasped her arm and stared into her eyes. Did she understand what she was saying to me? No- what she just made me say? She made me spill the secret of the existence of both vampires and werewolves. I shook my head. She already knew about our existence but I just confirmed it for her. I confirmed for her what I was not supposed to tell. It was a game. The same game Bella played with me, Edward played with Bella, and I played with Bella. A round about version for finding out the truth, never actually saying it, but putting it into context. I stared at her. I felt my grasp on her arm tighten. She wasn't backing away anymore. Billy had been right. Melisandre was manipulative and if I wasn't careful I would fall into it again and again. The wolf inside of me was growling. It was speaking of danger, that I was too close. Yet I couldn't help but want to get closer.

I placed my next hand on her other arm. We were eye level now. Inside her eyes I could the flickers of emotions, of miniscule color differences in the shades of green in her eyes. It was like watching someone's eyes as the colors of the T.V screen flashed across the surface. For a moment I thought boldly that she had nothing to be angry for. Nothing to be frustrated about. Nothing to be confused about. Nothing to be wary of. Nothing to… _Wait a minute._ My brows furrowed. Melisandre was _reading_ me. My mind, my emotions, my thoughts. Melisandre was _dominating me._ I'll be the first to tell you, wolves do not like to be dominated especially from their mate.

Before I could think about it I threw her to the ground, I was shivering. She did not fight back, just looked at me expecting another move. However, what she didn't get a chance to read was what I would do next. Whatever she had anticipated was wrong. As soon as her leg flew up to push me back down the incline, I threw myself between her legs pressing my weight to her. My eyes narrowed, a perfect fit. I had forgotten she had a skirt on. My hand held onto her bare thigh, my next arm pinning her left arm, as a growl escaped my throat. Melisandre was staring at me now. She was wary, ready to make a move if she had to. Her nose wrinkled as the rain began to pour down around us. _Beautiful_. I thought as I leaned in for the kiss. The girl decided to be difficult and twisted her head away. I chuckled.

I pressed my lips first hesitantly, then gently to her neck. I butterfly kissed her neck and then suckled at the crook and the collarbone. I heard the grinding of her teeth but there was no mistaking the slight heaviness in her breathing. I suckled hard and realized the trembling in her body. She was slipping. It wouldn't be long before she moaned.

"C'mon, Lise. Give in. You're so sensitive, and I am barely doing anything at all." I taunted, whisper, tickling her ear. I flicked my tongue in her ear. Her jaw was rigid but the rest of her was responding. I suckled on the lobe and that did it. It was an unmistakable deep rumble in the back of her throat. I smiled rubbing my face softly against her cheek. "Again." I said a little harsher. I nibbled at her ear and felt her back arch very slightly, legs tightening around my waist. I suckled and the moan came out her mouth. I took it as my opportunity to seize her lips. I could hear he other hand clawing at the dirt, as my hand slowly moved up her bare thigh. Melisandre moaned into the kiss and then bit down_ hard!_ I pulled back with a serious shock to my system. I licked my lip, tasting blood.

"God Damn It, Lise!" but she was only smiling. Her tongue flicked out and licked away the blood, then continued to suck on my bottom lip until the bleeding stopped. There was something disturbingly familiar about that gesture… _vampires_. But Lise was not one. She was just a sadist. I felt her push her tongue into my mouth and I settled into the kiss yet once again found my bottom lip locked between her teeth. My Lise was actually enjoying my moments of hesitation. I wanted her and she knew if she continued to tempt and threaten I would either back down or rise to the challenge. I wanted the challenge and I tried again and she bit again. I pulled away gasping and once again she licked gently.

"Lise." I pleaded softly, loosening my grip on her now. "I'm sorry. I should have never forced you." I rolled off of her. Melisandre stood up immediately, brushing as much dirt off of he as possible. There was still dirt stuck to the back of her thigh right near her nice, round, plump_- NO! _I retained my thoughts immediately! As I reached up to brush it off, Melisandre's hand struck out quick at almost lightening speed, like a striking snake, knocking my hand away. Dare I, virtually indestructible Jacob Black, say it? That hit that I almost didn't see, _hurt!_ Genuinely stung, like being bitten by something venomous. I knew she was angry but not how much. The time it took me to process that, She planted a swift kick to my unprotected ribs. Between the two pains I couldn't understand how Bella broke her fist trying to punch me for kissing her but Mel stalked off without so much as a flinch.

"Lise, I'm sorry." I called after her. Trying to catch up with her pace going down the incline without falling like an idiot. "Please? I was being too pushy." I grasped her wrist and with the same speed as last time her right fist connected to nose. I heard the crack and I felt the thick blood. _Where the fuck was this strength coming from? This speed?_ I stopped and set my nose back in place. _Wasn't I taller than her? How the hell is she reaching me on an incline?_

This time when I caught up with her, I was cautious. "Okay so you're angry. I get it. Can we quit with the violence? I'm pretty sure you're getting more hurt than me." That was probably lie but I was hoping she wasn't walking away without damage.

"I should have brought my damn leather gloves. Then your ass would know who's more hurt." Melisandre then tripped suddenly. Although I reached out to grab her, I second guessed it and watched as she tumbled and rolled. Upon landing safely at the edge of the brush I could hear her laughing. I mean a serious cackle. Not the sound of someone who was pissed just a few moments before. When I came down she was already up, still laughing.

"Best laugh of the day!" she chuckled and looked up at me. I was honestly scared of the sudden change in mood. "No worries, silly! I'm not angry anymore!" she ran her fingers over my nose and lips and sighed. I caught her hand as she dropped it and kissed the bruises that it had from punching me. She cut a glance in my direction but did nothing more than slip her hand from mine and kept walking in the direction of the house.

Watching her go I realized something I hadn't before. My body was moving in her direction without my command. I watched as my whole world shifted to fit her into my schedule. I watched as all things blurred but her receding figure. I watched as she turned and waved at me who was in the distance. I watched _her. _My heartstrings finally loosened now that Lise was no longer angry with me. My body sighed exhausted like a lovelorn schoolboy. My being had mentally and emotionally chosen Melisandre.

I felt possessive of Melisandre from the first time I saw her.

I wanted to protect her from the moment I laid eyes on her.

I enjoyed the feel of our bodies together.

I had imprinted on Melisandre.

I was dense enough to only notice it now.

Now that I knew… she would not take it lightly.

Lightly would be an understatement.

Understatement would be the moment she took off for another country.

Country that I would not be allowed to reach.

Reaching for something that without her I would not be able to attain.

Attaining a position in Melisandre's heart, would certainly be a task.

A task that would first have to start with words.

Words that would need help defining the meaning of 'I-M-P-R-I-N-T-I-N-G'.

Ironic that I remembered all my literary drama in this one moment. English grammar was never my strong point. Let alone the play on all the words I will have to use to get her to see things my way.


	5. For now

-098765432

Bella woke with a start and Edward was right there to comfort her. She said nothing to him of what had seen in her dream nor did she want to. Yet as she curled up closer to his body she realized how much of a bother that dream really was. Bella was literally clinging to Edward and perhaps may potentially rip his shirt.

"What is it?" Edward whispered, brows furrowed, though he had a pretty good idea of what the dream was about. Bella looked into his creamy ochre eyes and loosened her grip.

"Sorry. It was nothing." She whispered trying to steady her voice. It wasn't that it was anything bad but it didn't change the fact that her breathing was irregular.

"That's hard to believe," Edward he mumbled, "What's the mongrel done now?" the term was more out of habit now and not anger or annoyance.

"Nothing. It's fine. It was just a dream." She mumbled settling back down.

"Bella…" Edward sighed. "You were talking in your sleep. Telling him not to go with her." He tried to hide the slightly pained expression. Bella thought about it for a moment.

"It was Jake. He was in the forest near La Push but that's not what bothered me. Jake had a metal ring attached to his body where his heart is. Out- or I should say attached to that were several chains that wound around him loosely and around him in a pool. I could see the beginning but not the end. He sat there looking like he was waiting on something. As if the burden of the chains were too heavy for him alone to carry. Then I heard a female calling his name. At first I thought it was me but it didn't sound like my voice, nor Leah, or anyone else I know. On hearing the voice, Jake stood up and walked a few steps but stopped as though unsure. The sound was getting closer now, I could hear the footsteps, and I could recognize the voice. It was Melisandre. I saw now that the ends of the chains were connected to her in several places. Her neck, her heart, her lower abdomen. She reached up and strokes his cheek but there is something different about her. Her eyes are glowing like when you shine a light at night and it reflects off a cat's eyes. Although her gestures seemed harmless enough there was something like a predator. It was like baiting prey. When he tried to embrace her she would move away in lightening speed, then he would wait again and they would repeat but when she finally decided to walk away he follows her. She doesn't even so much as looks back at him when he phases in to his wolf form and runs after her. I'm calling to him to tell him she's only taking advantage of him but he would hear none of it. He just keeps going out of sight but not yet out of mind." Bella finished. She was looking at Edward as though looking for answers but his face was completely smooth. Behind his eyes she could see him thinking about what she said.

Then he grinned. "Perhaps Jacob's got a crush on a dangerous Melisandre." Bella shook her head and sighed.

"It seems more than that. Melisandre seems too intuitive. She is closer to Jacob after all but it she playing with him?"

"Bella, Jacob is old enough to handle his own. I think you're thinking to hard on it." Edward said softly. His expression eased her qualms and she shook her head again.

"Perhaps, you're right." Bella reached up ad traced his facial features. "What do I care if I have you?" she chuckled and kissed him and then pulled him closer for her to snuggle up to.

-39438543

Jacob stepped into work at the Seattle Customs Body Shop. About a year ago he got lucky and ended up working for one of the best auto body shops in Seattle. It took him about two hours to get there for 9 in the morning but it was better than just working for himself doing favors for half the reservation. He looked around the large warehouse of a garage and sniffed in yesterday's faint remnants of oil, paint, and wax. This was where he belonged. This was where none of his problems could touch him. Jacob knew that all brain function went into over drive once he got under a car and then all concentration went into painting, and if he got lucky, maybe even graphics. By now his boss trusted him to open and close if need be, take transactions and appointments, order parts and work on the newest brands of cars without a hint of doubt. There was no doubt that Jacob loved what he did and there was no doubt that he was extremely good at what he did. Work during the day, college classes at twilight, and sometime parole at night.

Sometimes he would feel drained but lately he found himself rushing to get back home. Any amount of time spent with Melisandre was worth it, even if it was a fifteen minutes or an hour, something was better than nothing. It had been five days since he realized his adoration, love, and obsession with this woman. However, he had been real fidgety every time he had to think about telling her. His pack knew already, so did Billy, Sam and Emily and Leah who permanently lived in Seattle. He had yet to tell Bella. Not that he had a need too, but it was common courtesy to a best friend. Jacob shook his head no time for such thoughts there was a new Porsche he had to get to work on.

Today however, was the day he decided to get it the imprinting off his chest, of course with the help of Sam and Emily. He would take her to their place under the pretense of meeting Emily for the first time, who just came home from giving birth. Emily would then start the conversation, and if all went well, Mel wouldn't be bolting for the door mid conversation with him trying to get her to understand. As the day passed Jacob managed to focus all his energy into his work, albeit fumbling and cursing under his breath and muttering to himself that even his boss got to wondering.

"Hey, Jake! What's up?" Boss stood next to him leaning under the hood of the car.

"Nothing much, Carl. Just, you know, trying to get by." Jacob mumbled absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah? Well tell me why you're acting like a man who just got caught cheating on his girlfriend and is cursing his own luck for it."

"Hehe." Jacob chuckled half-heartedly. "Something like that, but she's not my girlfriend…yet…hopefully… if she accepts."

"Son… You're too young for marriage!" Carl whispered quickly. "I mean can you really sustain that with all other things on your plate? You're still in college for god sakes. No rushing… take your time okay?"

"Okay." Jacob mumbled. It was rather awkward talking about this with Carl. And besides he'll be lucky if he gets a pass on the girlfriend part, marriage was nowhere in the distance at this point. Yet thinking about these things didn't make it any easier. Mel was leaving tomorrow for Beijing, claiming she would be gone for a year. Jacob couldn't wait a year. Let alone last a few days without and contact with Melisandre. He even got agitated at work think about what she might be doing in his absence. Jacob looked at the time. 1:27pm that means he had about another hour and a half before he left to go to class and then head back home. Jacob took a deep breath and waited. That was all that was left for him to do.

-98765

Melisandre was waiting on the front step for Jacob. She watched as his red 1994 Mazda Rx7 pulled up to the garage. Mel said nothing as she watched him fumble with his backpack and his door. It was nothing new, just the usual routine, she'd be on the step waiting, head phones on, dinner made, and Billy in front he TV. Jacob strode up to her with a smile on his face, and she just looked at him and tussled his hair, turned around and walked back inside.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked casually.

"Hmm. Not really." Mel responded, watching him take his shoes off at the door and run his fingers through his hair. Jacob found that she was being unusually observant this evening.

"What you do today?" Jake strolled into the kitchen avoiding her eyes. He pulled a dish and shared himself some food. As he put the first spoon in his mouth his brows went up. Mel wasn't a bad cook it was just that her cooking seemed to reflect her mood. Today she seemed… slightly annoyed. The food a tad bit too much salt.

"What's got you a little annoyed?" he asked casually.

"Billy's been fidgety all day. You're avoiding my eyes and Embry keeps grinning from ear to ear saying there is a surprise waiting for me." Mel said very softly to the unknown ear it would seem a tone of indifference. Jacob knew better. It was her trust-me-I-won't-get-angry-but-you-know-I-will voice.

"I don't know what their problem is but I know personally mine is not." He lied. Melisandre quirked a brow. It wasn't a complete lie, she must have hinted as much. Why did she have to be so damn observant now?

"Very well." She poured him a cup of juice. "I'm leaving from LA International airport first thing in the morning."

"Wait. How are you getting there? We should have left since yesterday to get you there on time. Damn it, you should have told me sooner." Jacob whispered bitterly.

"Its fine the helicopter will pick me up from the parking lot of the beach before all the tourist decide to gather."

"Its hard to believe you have a helicopter at your beck and call." Jacob swallowed.

"I have plenty of things at my beck and call." She whispered almost sarcastically.

"I'll go shower before we leave." He got up, went to the room, grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom. Jacob set the water, and started undressing. In the corner of the mirror he saw Melisandre by the door, cigarette in hand, looking at him with one of the most tantalizing expressions he had ever seen. Her head was cocked to the side, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"You're jumpy, Jake." She walked over to him and slid her hand down the middle of his back. He shuddered slightly. "You weren't paying attention to the fact that I was there. Too many things on your mind?" she peeked out from behind his back so he could see her eyes in the mirror.

"Maybe. Maybe some really dangerous and dirty thoughts if you keep this up." Jacob teased.

"Sorry, mate." Melisandre spoke in her normal voice. "Not open season. Maybe next time." Melisandre grinned. "Hurry up. I'll be waiting outside. I want to spend my last moments with you, ya know." And then walked out the door.

Jacob pressed his head against the door after closing it. _Damn. Its like she already knows._

-9856738970-38

As the two walked to Sam's house Jacob felt bad that Melisandre had to walk in the rain. Of course he held the umbrella over her and took slower strides to keep pace with her. However the thing that bothered him was how she held onto his arm like a little child. It was very endearing to see her serene face as she passed all sights and sounds. People in their shops gazed on as the two passed by. One looked like a towering muscular man and the other a doll.

Melisandre wore a simple sand colored dress that stopped above her knees. An Emerald belt was clasped under her breast allowing the dress to flow, her flat sued boots were the same color and a vibrant scarf the color of a peacocks tail was draped around her shoulders. Her hair was messily pulled into a ponytail allowing her natural curls to frizz and bounce, eyes shadowed by black kohl, lips gloss, and a gift bag swinging from her dark green gloved hand the other in other lightly holding on to Jacob's sleeve. Jacob watched the simple doll walking next to him and felt the urge to kiss her. Why not? The colors looked really good against her burnt sienna skin.

"Are you cold?" he asked casually as he could.

"A little." She murmured. Melisandre's gaze went from looking down to looking up at him from under her lashes. "Even if I was, you have no coat to give me, Jacob Black." She smiled, her teeth gleaming.

"That's very true. I could always carry you, keeping you close so that way you wouldn't get cold." Jacob responded.

"More or less." Her eyes went back to the road.

Jacob guided her in silence after that and upon reaching the house he led her by hand up the steps. Embry was the first to open the door.

"HHHEEEEEYYYY SSSSIIIIIISSSSS!!" he greeted her enthusiastically, with his favorite nickname. It was one he had given her when he told her about his fatherless childhood. Mel had told him to call her sis and that the good for nothing old man wasn't worth shit if he couldn't man up to his own child. "Come in! Come in! Emily is dying to meet you! By the way, don't stare."

"Huh?" Melisandre stated crossing the thresh hold to be bombarded by the other guys and finally meeting Leah. Introductions with Emily were short.

"Hey! I'm Melisandre!" Mel stated alert.

Emily looked up and grinned from mouth to ear. "Hey! Nice to finally meet you. I'd been hearing a lot about you!" extending a muffin in Mel's direction.

"Oh shit!" Melisandre choked upon seeing Emily's scars and then rebounding. "Muffins! Oh. My. God. I love muffins and pastries. I hope you heard nothing bad about me."

The two laughed and Jacob breathed heavily. He thought it was over for sure once the 'oh shit' came out Melisandre's mouth but as usual she was smooth. Time passed and Jake wondered when it would be before Sam or Emily decided to bring up the topic. Then it happened and Jacob tensed. Sam guided him into the room as Emily was now starting the conversation.

"So what's you're family like?" Emily asked casually?

"Hmm. A bunch of over achievers." Mel laughed. " My mother's a fashion designer, hence the one of a kind baby clothes. I have three sisters. The eldest lives in NY with her two daughters, she works in geriatrics. The second is a chef who still lives in Baton Rouge with my mother. Then there is my twin, who is working towards being an interior designer. And finally my little sister who is still in high school."

"No father?" Emily asked curiously.

"He's an Engineer in Cote D'ivoire." Mel saw some puzzled faces. "My father lives in Africa, the Ivory Coast. He never really played that heavy a role in our lives. My mother is also from there but moved here in her mid twenties with my two older sisters."

"Oh so have you been there?" Leah asked almost spitefully.

"Not recently. When I was younger my sister and I were forced to go every summer. My youngest sister has never been." Mel finished cocking her head to the side thinking slightly.

"Do you have boyfriend in New Orleans?" Emily teased.

Melisandre laughed. "Nope! Well… there was someone, but he's like me always traveling and plus he is my best friend. We don't like to meddle much on that. Didn't work out twice before, it won't work out now." She finished with a wry smile on her face. "What about you, Emily? You're seemingly happily… er- married?"

"No not married." Emily laughed. "Not yet though. We're still in the planning phases of that."

"Well let me know if you need a pastry chef. I'm wicked at baking goods! I'm all there!" Mel grinned.

"You're at the top of my list!" Emily smiled. "Do you want to know how we met? It's a bittersweet story really."

"I'm all ears." Mel said casually.

"Well I came down from my home in the north to visit my cousin Leah. Upon meeting Leah I also met Sam whom she was dating at the time. When Sam saw me it was like love at first sight for him. He instantly knew he couldn't live without me." Emily smiled wryly thinking about it.

"That's fucked up… I mean for Leah's part at least. I mean… damn… aaaawwwkkkkwwwaaaarrdd!" Melisandre drawled.

"Yes well in many ways you were right. I was furious with Sam but he felt just as guilty about it and so eventually I was comforting him instead of chastising him."

"Damn. Sam did you get hit headfirst with a love potion or something? I mean that's cold. I'd be bitter about that- just a little bit at least." Melisandre's southern twang was the only sound in the room at this point.

"It was something like that." Sam shifted lightly. "It's much heavier than that. At least a Love potion wares off. Imprinting does not."

"I- Im-prin-ting…" Melisandre said every syllable, cocking her head to the side as she bunched her eyebrows.

"Yes." Emily began again. "Its what a werewolves do when they find their significant other. It cannot be changed, or evaded. They are destined for that one person for life." Emily finished staring Melisandre in the eyes. As if beginning to grasp an understanding, Melisandre took in a harsh breath.

"That's deep." She nodded. "Let's hope no one imprints on me." Jacob's jaw locked. He moved lightly so he could sit on the floor next to Mel, who, without thinking about it, rested her hand on his head playing with his hair.

"Oh?" Leah snapped. "And why not?"

"Because they'd get their heart broken." Melisandre stated promptly with a smile on her face.

"You're a cruel woman." Leah snapped.

"LEAH!" Emily hissed.

"Its fine. I know. Why is it of importance to me to know about Imprinting?" Melisandre's hand paused playing with Jacob's hair.

"I believe you already know." Emily said quietly.

"Perhaps." Melisandre's voice held a slight edge. "What good does it do that person? As... quaint and this town is, it does not suit me and I'll do nothing but bring trouble to your lives. Aside from that I am not staying. I can_not_ stay and will _not_ stay." She finished.

"That sounds rather selfish." Emily said quietly. "Don't you even want to know who is it?"

Melisandre sighed. "Perhaps its best that I don't."

"AAAAAWWWWW! SIS! C'mon!" Embry started and then was cut off.

"I really hope it isn't you!" Melisandre's usually vibrant green eyes were dark like the calm before the storm. "Not like that!" she sounded stressed for a moment realizing her harsh words. " I just meant I don't see you in that way!"

"No, trust me if I was me. I would have been crying my eyes out by now. It takes a stronger man to take you on." His eyes drifted a little and Mel went rigid and she felt Jacob's hands enclose hers.

"Melisandre…" he started, but all he could feel was her sudden plummet in body temperature. "I wasn't sure how to tell you," he continued slowly. "I just-."

"When?" Melisandre stated sharply.

"Listen for a-!"

"WHEN!" it was a demand and not a question anymore.

"The first time we met in Canada."

She thought for a moment, "YOU! You were that wolf!" Melisandre stood up, clearly she was angry. "Why did it take this long to tell me?" Jacob stood up still holding onto her arm.

"Back then I couldn't, I was confused, and it wasn't something I could be sure of through emails and phone calls." He explained quickly because Melisandre was already trying to move. Suddenly she stopped.

"Thank ya, Emily, for invitin' me. I had a really great time. Hon'stly, I did. I jus' wished this, coward tol' me on his own time so dat way I could freak out lak I wants to!" Melisandre stopped suddenly. "Sorry, my heavy southern accent comes out when I get mad and then you'll never be able to understand a word I'm saying. I'm going. Thank you, really." Mel bowed slightly and kissed the scarred side of Emily's face and turned to walk out the door. Grabbing her scarf from off the hook by the door, Melisandre turned around to see Jacob blocking the door.

"Ya betta move 'fore I break ya nose again!" Melisandre threatened, she was having trouble breathing now.

"That's fine! I can live with that." Jacob said. Heard some snickers in the background behind Mel and thought how little they knew her statement to be true.

"Bullshit. MOVE!" her breathing was ragged now.

"No Lise. You have to hear me out."

"I promise you I can and I will once I get to freak out a little bit!" She snapped at him. Quickly and agile like Jacob swooped her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. He pressed hard as though trying to make her understand. A kick flew up to knee and he cried out letting her go.

"God Damn it, Jake. You always do irrational shit!" it felt hard to catch her breath when she hissed at him.

"ME?!"

Just as she rushed out the door Mel heard Jacob's voice soft but endearing. The voice that he used whenever he thought she was being unreasonable and was trying to find a way to make her compromise. The voice that always made her feel guilty even when she was miles away.

"M& Ms. Lise. I love you. I miss you even if I'm gone a few hours at a time. I love you!"

As if being shot in the back on her rush down the steps, Melisandre trips and begins to fall face forward. It was like Alice in wonderland falling into the rabbit hole. Her curls bounced as she hit what she thought were the bottom of the steps and blacked out.

-554534

I sat on the bedroom floor under the open window. I closed my eyes and listened to Lise's even breathing as she slept. It had been an hour or so since she fainted on the steps. I panicked then but not so much now. She told me to allow her space. I didn't listen. I was a fool. Maybe she wouldn't have fainted. Then again what if she fainted while she was trying to be by herself. I couldn't help but think of all the possibilities. It was my fault. Why was I always so hasty and headstrong at the wrong times?

I felt a cool breeze blow from outside and sighed. Was Melisandre really more fragile than she appeared to be? I kept my eyes closed as I listened to the sounds of the night. An owl fluttered by, beyond that was the old men playing cards at the shop, further was the crashing of waves against the cliffs. I could listen for miles, but it wouldn't have mattered. I was still conscious on this one room. From the grains in the wood floor to the spider in the ceiling corner, I never forgot Melisandre's presence. How could I? She smelled absolutely mouth watering. I felt like I was in a totally different world, and only she could bring me there.

I had no idea when I fell asleep, or if I fell asleep, I just remember feeling cool breath on my face. When I opened my eyes I jumped, hitting my head on the windowsill. Melisandre's face was less than a foot away from mine. She was staring into my eyes with a blank expression. I turned my head and she mirrored the movement.

"Lise?" I asked slowly. I was wondering what she was doing and how long had she been there looking at me. "Hey, what ar-?" She placed her hand gently on my mouth. Her expression became soft as she used her hands to trace the contours of my face, hair and neck.

"You shouldn't worry so much about things. You'll grow old quickly." Melisandre whispered. It was soothing as she nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. I had no idea how to react. I wanted her but I didn't move. Crawling away from me now and I realized why I hadn't noticed her there before or when she stood by the bathroom door earlier. He footsteps were almost too quiet to be heard. Her dress billowed around her as the wind blew in from the window and her ebony rimmed eyes were glowing green. It looked scarily magical.

"How long had I been asleep?"

"Maybe three, four hours now?" I guessed, given that I fell asleep myself.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I sometimes have trouble breathing when my emotions go into shock." She said still looking down at me.

"It's not your fau-!" I started.

"If you keep taking the blame on yourself for everything that happens between you and another person you're going to become sick, sorry, and pathetic later on down the line. I overreacted and in this instance I am the one to apologize. However, there are things you don't know about me, things that might be hard for you to accept."

"How can you say that?! After all I just said to you! I _have_ to accept you Lise." I began to get up but she placed both hands on my legs trying to make me listen and I felt like I was immobilized.

"You say that Jacob but you don't understand. I am not who you think I am. I realize that imprinting is not a choice but a pre-chosen fate, but I am warning you. I _am_ cruel. I _will _break your heart beyond repair. In a way you might be able to handle me if the wolf in you is strong enough, but right now, until you know all sides of me, I am not for you."

"So you're saying that I'm too weak to handle the woman I love. That I'm not good enough because I don't own an eight bedroom house, or a private helicopter, or the fastest cars and can't give you everything you want." I was angry now. How could she sit there and tell me that she was not for me. "The wolf in me had not chosen wrong! When we choose a mate we are never wrong!"

"None of that has anything to do with it!" Melisandre stood up and stalked across the room in an unearthly airiness. Her steps seemed like a ballerina's. I wanted to curse myself for still being mesmerized while angry. It made me question whom I was really angry at.

"I can't believe you think I'm so shallow!" She was angry now. Damn I had ruined the mood. Here she was being more patient than earlier and I had to go and ruin it.

"You know I don't think that, Lise." It started to rain outside and the drops were bouncing off the sill onto my head but I ignored it. Melisandre was stuffing the last of her things in a carry on bag.

"I'm not so sure anymore." She mumbled. "I'm leaving in a few minutes, by the way. I was contemplating whether or not to wake you up. You're already awake so I suppose it's not an issue anymore."

"Why do you always have to runaway?"

"Because it's the only thing I know how to do best. That and be cruel." She answered and swished out the door to the bathroom to freshen up. I could hear the helicopter approaching the beach in the distance. It would be here in about 15 minutes maybe. Melisandre was smart. That was enough time to freshen up, load the car with her bags and head to the beach, and get on the Helicopter and go. It would fly her directly to the airport, two hours of flight time, less time than it took a car to drive there, leaves her with an hour and a half to check in her things, boarding pass get comfortable and head to Beijing. There would be barely enough time to pan things out between them.

In the car there was silence and the helicopter was already at the beach. I helped the pilot load the bags into the back while secretly wishing he'd suffer a minor heart attack so that way there would be a reason for Mel to stay. That didn't happen. I then hoped he would break his hand trying to lift the bag…. That didn't happen either because of the damn convenience of wheels. No matter what, I either wanted her to stay or for her to take me with her and both options were absurd.

Before she stepped into the helicopter to go, Melisandre did her second act of cruelty for the night. The first was bearable the rejection and then the feeling of her hands mesmerizing me as she traced the contours of my face. This is the second.

"Jacob?" Lise hesitated for a moment.

"Are you going to take me with you, since you won't stay?" I responded hopefully.

She chuckled. "No! But there is something else." Melisandre locked her hands around my face and stood on her toes. Lise kissed me. And like the idiot I melted right into it. It was soft, guiding, tongue tasting and exploring. I felt my body tense as I realized the minute was nearing its end and I clenched the hip of her dress. _Don't go… Don't go! _ I pleaded in my mind. _Take me with you at least!_ And it was done. Mel danced away from my grasp with ease.

"That is how you kiss a woman, Jacob Black. Till next time!" She stepped into the helicopter buckled up, lifted off and I buckled down. On my knees, my body shaking, breathing harsh for the first time in a long time I felt the sheer ripping of my separation from her. The last time i suffered it i thought it was just my pain from the loss of Bella but now i knew better. _Goodbye for now, Lise._

**(A/N: Okay! I don't want this to be one of those long ass drawn out stories. I've never written one more than 13 chapters and its not going to start now i guess. I'm trying to get things flowing, thing happenening so there will be a few time skips. Keep Up. I will tell you when. These chapters were in sept. Shall be moving right along promptly)**


	6. what i'm capable of

It had been almost two months since I'd seen Lise. I was working my hardest to be prepared for the next time she came. I knew she would come. I knew that at some point Lise was going to come back to me and everything would be alright. At least that's what the rational voice in my head kept telling me. Every time I received an email from her I was secretly hoping she would open the box of chocolates and receive me as I am. But she didn't. Ever. All her emails were about life, events, friends, just everything about her and Beijing and the generic questions about me and the pack in all its annoying glory. I would try to respond and drop little hints here and there if we could talk about it but she never allowed the conversation to veer in that direction. Any phone conversations we had were short and pleasant not short and sweet. There was always a distance in her responses making it so that I wouldn't back her into a corner or so the topic would never come up.

It came to a point where I gave up dropping hints and decided to wait. Wait till Melisandre decided I had become a better person, wait till she needed me the most. I didn't realize at the time that it was turning out to be the other way around. We were having trouble on the reservation and in Forks. There was someone, a vampire to be exact, attacking and changing Hikers. The Cullens had no information to bring and they had were tracking like we were but there were no leads. Every scent seemed to dead end by us, every new born seemed to be unreadable by Edward, every attack seemed untraceable my Alice. We had Carlisle and Charlie giving the public lame ass excuses, that there was a virus going around, that it was rabies or something but we all knew the truth. If we didn't get a hold of this our little sleepy town wouldn't be so sleepy anymore.

-09876543

It was a Friday evening when Embry and Seth were out on patrol around the reservation and Jared and Paul were supposedly patrolling the areas around Forks. It went as it always did, picked up scents and then they would dead end. There would be no clues, maybe a footprint but anyone could have left it. The two chatted away silently in their heads until they stumbled along a campsite of about five hikers. At first it seemed like the normal gathering but the scent was slightly off. There were two females and three males. One male and the other female each sat separate on either side of the campsite, finding thing to preoccupy themselves. Two of the males and one female chatted gaily and laughed. They were cooking, but one didn't seem to feel the heat from the fire on his hand. There was a rank smell coming from what Embry supposed was from the pot but he could not pin point the animal. There was also the faint smell of blood. Embry nudged Seth for him to retreat and howl for Jared and Paul to join them. It would not be strange for a wolf to howl at a safe distance.

_It could just be a false alarm. _Seth hoped in vain.

_Safe than sorry, I'd say. I want to go home just as much as you do._ Embry answered at Seth silent stealthy retreating figure.

From the corner of Embry's eye he saw a flash of black. Turning his head swiftly he saw a slender figure in all black, crouching about 40 ft away from him in a tree. At first he was alarmed, thinking that it was more to the hikers but this person was not with them. He could tell the figure was of a woman with a black scarf swathed like a hood, but she had no scent, which worried him. If something went wrong he wouldn't be able to find her if they needed to. As if reading his worry the female looked at him. It was brief, annoyed glance but she didn't move from her perch. In the distance to the east Seth gave the call, every single hiker turned their heads in that direction but the female looked at him again.

He could only see her eyes because everything else was covered in black except for the few silvery wisps of hair sticking out from under. She had small backpack that sat flush on her back and on her hip was a gun, and some sort of coiled rope. The female pointed to him and then jerked her hand back in the direction him came. Embry bared his teeth. Within minutes Seth told him that he and the other two wolves were in position. Embry focused on the campsite before him. One of the males by the pot was standing now. He looked anxious. He said something in a language that Embry didn't understand but the others did. They all started arguing. A quick glance in the direction the female was in told Embry that she was gone. Nowhere in sight, not even a clue.

Annoyed a growl emitted from Paul's throat unconsciously and all five party members suddenly turned very… angry. Their eyes turned blood red and they bared their teeth becoming sharp. Paul was the first into the clearing, Jared following not too far behind. The problem was it took at two or three wolves to get one newborn under control. These things weren't exactly newborns; they were different. Embry howled before charging into the clearing with Seth. The fight had begun and things were getting messy. The females were stronger and more lethal than anticipated. None of the four wolves could focus their attention on one sole enemy because there would always be one idle. Embry could hear Jacob on his way with Sam.

Jacob and Sam bounded into the clearing with aggressive force and the intent to kill. Embry angled wrong as he tried to move out of Jacob's way, leaving his entire ribcage open for attack. A flash of black leapt over him, collided with the oncoming newborn and tumbled. The figure slipped between the newborns arms as it lunged at her again. Embry watched the swiftness in the kill as the female pulled the arms out of socket, leaning back enough for her left leg to kick and break the neck of male newborn and then pierced her hand through the hard flesh, ripping the heart clean out. Splattering her lightly with blood, gloved hand soaked. A second black figure, her black hair uncovered, leapt into the clearing, katana in hand and in fluid motions she cut between both werewolf and newborn. Cutting the newborn down from the head and then the waist. Seeing their comrades being cut down in swiftness, the last two tried to flee the scene.

The hooded female grabbed the rope on her side and lashed it out at the retreating female. Embry witnessed as the hooded female's whip wrapped around the newborn's neck and yanked her back. In the glistening dreary, drizzling light Embry could see the tiny blades digging into the neck of the newborn. He ran forward, sunk his teeth into the newborn's leg and ripped piece of it off. Jared, Sam and Jacob went after the second escaping newborn. Seth and Paul came to join Embry in tearing apart the prisoner when the female swung herself around a nearby tree. Dragging the newborn body into standing position, she wrapped the barbed whip around what was left of the body. When the hooded female emerged on a low tree branch, she looked down to see a Seth and Embry baring their teeth and her Paul keeping his gaze on the other similarly dressed female.

The one on the branch shrugged at her companion and pulled out her gun, a black and silver revolver, instead of pointing it at the wolves, she pointed it at the newborn her companion had cut in two. She shot the head and then the heart. It was a messy shot and her comrade got splattered lightly. Jacob, Jared and Sam came trudging back. Sam and Jacob in their human forms. The two looked in disgust at the newborn strapped to the tree, squirming and screeching, stupidly digging the tiny razors deeper into her skin.

"Who are you people?" Sam demanded. He kept his distance from both parties, especially the one in the tree. Jacob kept staring at her. It bothered him that neither of these girls had a scent. The woman standing closer to Paul and Jared looked at him, merely quirked her brow in indifference. Her green eyes held no answers to his question.

"Why did you keep this one alive?" He pointed a finger and the moaning newborn. "_What_ are these things? They appear human but then when provoked take on the smell and strength of a newborn vampire. Do you know about them?"

Neither answered. Neither moved. Paul barked in frustration at the woman in front of him, her look betrayed nothing. She continued to stare Sam in the eyes, Jacob silently watched the exchange, Embry watched as the female in the tree silently and deftly slunk down the tree trunk head-first till she was eye level with the newborn. Embry couldn't understand how she was clinging to the tree. Shifting slowly so he could see what she was doing, it was nothing. The newborn kept wailing and stuttering but the girl was did nothing. The scarf that she had tied around her head accidentally unwrapped and a cascade of salt and peppered long silvery hair fell out, though her facial mask that covered her nose and mouth stayed on.

The motion caught Jacob's attention and his head snapped in that direction. The silver hair female flipped off the tree in one motion and pulled the hilt of the whip. The tiny razors began to do their work. In one swift move she jerked her arm straight across her body and instant the sound of grinding tree bark, flesh and bone serrated by the blades. All eyes were on her as her whip links snapped back into place giving the guise, once again, of a harmless steel cord. Hanging it back on her hip, blood still dripping from it, the two turned to each other and began walk back into the forest.

"Did you get it?" one whispered to the other. The silver haired female simply nodded.

The black haired woman walked over and kicked the turned over cooking pot. Everyone in the clearing cringed. That god awful smell was pieces of human flesh. The silver haired woman ripped the tent off the peg and there was an arrange of flies around the remains of a disemboweled figure.

"Ugh! What the hell?" Jacob exclaimed. They had to admit that it was the most horrific scene they had ever encountered. The two women exchanged responses quickly in another language then began to walk away.

"Melisandre!" Both females hesitated, then they resumed their walk.

"Wait, What?!" Sam exclaimed. "You knew something about this?"

"No." Jacob paused taking a few steps forward, "But I can't disagree with those eyes and this gravitational pull… Melisandre.".

Both females stopped and turned to face him. "Yes." They said in unison.

"This is not the time to get all love dovey!" Sam growled

Embry and Seth both disappeared into the forest.

"Mel..?" Jacob's eyes focused on the one with silver hair. The girl with thick, spiraled black hair and burnt sienna skin pulled down her mask and walked in front of her companion. "What?!" she stated.

Sam stared in astonishment. "Melisandre? What the hell is going on?"

Jacob shook his head. "No." he smiled. "You are not Melisandre."

"But look at her."

"Melisandre has a twin, remember. Identical. Although I haven't met her I am guessing you are Remi-Lise." Jacob extended his had to her. The woman just looked at him.

"Listen, _boy_. Just because you have imprinted on my sister does not make her your property!" The female snapped. Before she could start again, Jacob spoke.

"I'm aware of that. That's the last thing I want her to feel like." Seth and Embry came back half clothed.

"Yo!" Embry called out, grinning. The silver haired Melisandre skipped off to them, while her sister and Jacob faced off. "I'm not saving your sorry hide again, man! Next you'll be counted as collateral!" She said to Embry half serious.

"Yeah thanks about that." Embry started before his gaze went back to Jacob and Remi. "Um…" he pointed to the two.

"Then back the hell off. We've got work to do. What the hell are you waiting on?!" Remi growled.

"I just… you have a really short temper don't you. Already attacking me like I'm going to take your favorite toy."

"So what?! She's _my_ sister!"

"I'm sorry aren't you 21 and not 2?" Jacob rolled his eyes. Melisandre shoved her way between them.

"Hey! Jake how's it going?! Listen, um I'm kinda covered in blood here and I really need a bath, so how about we all chill and talk about this another time!" She smiled up at him knowing he'd want to let it rest.

"How am I so sure you're not going to disappear again?"

"Trust me, I brought you this trouble I'll clean up the mess so quickly you won't have to lift a finger." She was talking way too quickly.

"Oh like you did now? What the hell is going on?" Sam interjected waving his hand across the bloody forest floor.

"Oh right!" Melisandre pulled out a box of matches, swiped one, tossed it in the box, and then tossed the whole burning box onto the bloody remains. The casual way she did it gave them all reasons to believe both sisters have done this before. "There." She reassured as the fire spread.

"And what about putting it out?" pushed Sam. That's when Remi interjected.

"We weren't planning on putting it out." Remi said in snide tone. "Sis, we just got here and already you're kissing ass."

"It's not kissing ass, it's their home." Melisandre stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, if they want to save it they'll put it out themselves." She cocked her head to one side smiling.

"Sis don't be that way!" Embry tried to help the tension. "We just need some answers."

"Yes, answers." Jacob seethed. Why did Melisandre seem so cold? Her warmth, false.

"Well if you want answers go call a council with your cripple old man and the vampires you're so fond of. We'll be there, tonight at 8 that gives you 3 hours. Suck it the fuck up if you don't like it." Remi snapped at him.

"I don't like your sister very much." Jacob hissed.

"I still have to work so Ciao!" Melisandre and her sister disappeared into the forest fast as any vampire would.

"You sure have a way of picking women…" Sam said walking in the direction of home.

"Don't you think I know that by now…" Jacob trudged, heavily.

-5678876

By the time the meeting time came around neither girl had shown up. Carlisle and Billy Black were talking amongst themselves and the others were agitated. Carlisle brought along Jasper and Edward to the meeting and the whole wolf pack was there. It was 8:20pm and Remi-Lise was now walking in. She looked weary and irritated. The rain had plastered her black hair messily to the sides of her face, there were goose bumps on her skin, her cheek puffy, a slight cut on the corner of her lip.

"Sorry, we're late." Remi- Lise stated simply, " Listen here, only going to say this once. You're treaty is officially null and void, this has just become no man's land. My sister and I will be taking the case from here on out. Have a good night."

Everyone gawked at her unbelievably. Remi-Lise turned on her heel to walk out the door, and as she walked out, Melisandre walked in looking baffled, cell phone to her ear, speaking in Mandarin. She paused upon seeing the expectant faces.

"Um… what just happened? W-why is she leaving?" Melisandre looked at them then turned around. "Can you just give me a second?" rushing back out the door Jacob and everyone else could hear her concluding the conversation on the phone. Seconds later she was back in the door with a tired Remi slumped against the door, sitting on the ground. She was dripping, silver hair tangled with bits of dirt in it, like her sister she had goose bumps and scratches, her shirt was ripped and there was a slight cut over her eye.

"Okay, so here's the thing. This shit is getting complicated. More complicated than need be. So to make things easier, my sister and I would prefer if all of you sort of… held down your own forts but don't venture out too far from that."

"But why exactly is it that you do not want us involved?" Carlisle asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to have more people to work with?"

"Well here's the thing about that. Our job… is to…" Melisandre bit her lip. These were her friends. How was she going to tell them that, "my job is to… exterminate vampires and werewolves." She finished quickly, cringing slightly as though someone was going to descend upon her and beat her.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"What?!" Jacob exclaimed first, "WHAT?!"

"And when were you planning on telling us this?!" Billy Black yelled."

"Wait, were you planning on killing us?" Sam asked seriously. All the questions flew at her at the same time. At first she stood there taking the accusations until she could take no more. Melisandre eyes glowed and she stomped her foot, the floor seemed to ripple and shake. Remi laughed in the background.

"And you guys think I have a temper! You just mad her mad." Remi paused thoughtfully. "We're bounty hunters. If your name isn't on the bounty list, then you've got nothing to worry about."

"Shut up, Remi!" Melisandre snapped. "Let me tell you people a little something about the job I do! I work hard, get beat up, bitten, insomnia, sickness, and what ever else you would like to add to that list of shit I go through! I have no intention of killing any of you because none of you have given me reason to do so unless of course one of you werewolves would like to go rogue and tear through Forks or maybe even one of you vampires! THEN I can say I am going to axe that ass! And as for helping us! Here what our number favorite rule is. Everyone and everything that gets in our way at their own risk and is destroyed is called collateral damage. If you want to help and you die or get severely injured it was your call, shit happens! Collateral damage we have no obligations to compensate anyone for anything… We don't even have to raise the dead if we don't want to!"

"What was that just know?" Edward asked shakily, trying to keep his anger and his fear minimal.

"_That _was only a fraction of what my sister and I can do to this freakin' peninsula!" Melisandre snapped. "I can do things you can only wish you can."

"How did you do it?" Billy Black seethed.

"Their Alchemists…" Jasper whispered. Heads turned in his direction.

"That's absurd, Jasper. No one's been able to prove any facts from alchemy." Carlisle said softly.

"That's because you haven't found the right components yet. People didn't understand it, ust like I'm not sure I understand it myself." Jasper finished looking at Melisandre.

Remi clapped her hands. "Well said, Whitlock. You're a wise man for sticking to Carlisle's wing. People have been looking for you. Maria has been on her toes… trying to keep things light, so she won't get caught. And how's dear Peter and Charlotte."

Jasper swallowed hard. "Leave my family and friends out of it. If you want me, take me. Maria can take care of herself."

"But see, we don't want you anymore. You're still on the list but there are problems bigger than you, now. We just simply know who you are…" Remi trailed off. She went over to her sister and ripped what was rest of Melisandre's shirt off. In only a sports bra Melisandre turned around to show the tattoo on her back.

"Its an Alchemy circle," Remi explained. "The law of equal exchange. We take what we have already and work with it. So for example we are on land. This floor is our recipient. We can make earthquakes and mudslides, with the ocean we can make tsunamis, thunderstorms, etc. Are you understanding me?"

"Every one still looks skeptical… okay. Billy, let me borrow your feather earring." It was already in Remi's hand by the time he nodded slowly. Remi handed it to Melisandre.

"This is a real bird feather, no?" Remi asked. Billy nodded. "Alright, Mel, take it away."

Melisandre close her hand over the feather, there came a spark like lightening and suddenly she released the hawk from her hands. The hawk flew around the room and then landed on her arm. Melisandre took the hawk and hid it behind her back, in a few seconds there was the electrical lightening again and from Melisandre's back spanned two huge hawk wings. She turned around so they could see that they came from her back. Closing them again there was an electrical spark and the feather was back to being an earring, which she then crossed the room and handed back to Billy. Who reclined slightly in his chair, as if she was going to bite him.

"There you go folks. Something basic. Have a nice night." Remi said.

Melisandre began to walk away and out of the room when she heard a voice.

"But you can do a lot worse can't you?" Edward hissed. Jasper placed his hand on Edward's back and whispered for him to leave it alone.

"I can." Melisandre responded, slightly looking over her shoulder at him. "Do you want to see?" it was a challenge and everyone in the room felt it. The wolf inside Jacob was clawing to come out, this was dangerous, this was a side of Mel he had not known.

"I think that's enough-." Jacob began to say when he was cut off by Mel's voice addressing Edward again.

"Each alchemist has expertise, and both fortunately and unfortunately for you m sister and I reside over life and death. Attack me, Edward." She whispered the last sentence, almost tantalizing. "Attack… me."

Edward lunged, Jacob was caught by Sam before he could go after him. Crossing the space between them, Edward collided with Melisandre and she tumbled with him purpose fully. Her elbow was in his throat, her legs pinned his to ground and she had one of his arms pinned. However Edward found himself choking, a feat that should have never been capable. Neon lines spanned out around him creating a circle on the floor visible for all parties to see.

"Edward… This is going to hurt a little." The lightening sparks flashed surrounding both Edward and herself. Edward's body convulsed in as a scream came from his mouth and in seconds it was over. Melisandre staggered to a stand and Edward breathed heavily on the floor, he tried to stand but stumbled. Melisandre suddenly laughed at his weakness. She walked passed the werewolf pack who all cringed back from her scent. She stopped in front Jacob and Sam, flashing them a mischivious smile, her teeth were razor sharp and glittered in the light, her eyes were ochre and her scent was that of a vampire. Edward stood up and steadied himself.

"My vision… it blurred." He looked down at his had to see that they had color. Looking at the reflection in the window his eyes were green.

"Not blurred Edward, human. Your vision is human. You have now reverted back to being Edward Masen." Remi clapped him on the shoulder. For the first time, Jacob felt like he was afraid of the woman he loved. She could do all these things, it would be so much trouble.

"How many centuries have gone by that you people have caused trouble?" Sam's eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Not caused, trouble… more like tried to stop it. But there is no doubt that a few o us have gone… a little awry." Melisandre answered resting gently at the foot of Billy's wheelchair. Who was secretly wishing he could kick her.

"And what does that mean when one of your kind goes awry…?" Billy asked. Melisandre sighed. She was handling being a vampire a little too well. Out of her pocket she pulls out a blood red card, simple business card and hands it to Billy who flips it over to see a name.

"Bane?"

"Yes. Bane…" Melisandre paused. "The root of your problems right now that I, inadvertently brought when I logged you guys into the system." She waved her voyager cell phone in from of them.

"Why would you log us in?" Jacob asked.

"Well its more like put you back in. Seeing as your grandfather already was there. It's just that I was letting others know that you guys were fine, just doing your jobs and that Dr. Carlisle had a treaty with you. Simple No crazy going ons, in fact no human could probably be safer… probably. Edward time to switch back, love." Melisandre added absently.

"I have got to show Bella!" Edward said excitedly.

"No, no. You aren't to tell anyone what I just did. NONE of you are. My sis and I are the only ones who can do this."

"Oh Mel, come on. I will love you so much if you let me show Bella!"

"Dear god, you've dazzled the bloodsucker." Jacob growled.

"Naw, he's just been itching to be human." Melisandre answered.

"Can you do that for everyone?" Carlisle answered.

"Yeah but I've never done it to more than one person. Its dangerous you know, screws things over."

"Who's Bane?" Billy Black yelled over the sidetracked conversations.

"Oh. Bane's like us but he's been breaking the rules. So the black card is the calling card for anyone who crosses him to kill him. Bane isn't so vulnerable though, he on his p's and q's. Sends out his zombie minions to act like regular humans and when he at a reasonable distance he turns them."

"So he was somewhere close by?" Sam asked.

"No he was somewhere in the area but he doesn't have to be within a certain distance of his underlings."

"So what are those things? Because they aren't vampires." Jacob questioned.

"Dead bodies…" she answered stoutly.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Seth said, dead bodies are just that… dead."

"Not necessarily. Vampires are considered part of the living dead. An oxymoron, but true. However, dead human- just plain human bodies- don't give resistance. They have already succumbed to the fate of what others can do to it because it has no soul. Now if you pull a plea bargain with your killer, he keeps your soul and you live then you do his bidding but he still has his strings attached to your soul…" Melisandre swallowed.

"Edward are you ready to change back?"

"I want to show Bella…" He whispered stubbornly.

"Well love I am getting thirsty. And I really don't feel like sinking my teeth in to wolf. Not very appealing, with the smell and all. So the next best thing would be you. And trust me, I don't go for animal when I am in this form." Melisandre stretched. "Fine, when the meeting is done."

He nodded. The thought of Melisandre drinking human blood disturbed Jacob but he tried to focus. Yet, his nostrils still cringed at the scent of her.

"We've found a way to make newborns stay human until we're ready for their use. Some things are forbidden though and that is one of them. There has got to be a justifiable for using humans for such things."

"There is nothing justifiable about that!" boomed Billy.

Melisandre merely shrugged it off. She began to walk across the room again, slowly, her hips winding like snakes. "We are also forbidden to create wealth, and the greatest taboo is bringing the dead back to life. Because as you may already know… sometimes what you bring back isn't always what you wanted." She looked at them over her shoulder. "We are witnesses to that." She placed her hand on Remi's shoulder.

Melisandre then outstretched her hand toward Edward. He took a deep breath and then took it reluctantly. This time there was no Alchemy circle only the sparks of light and in seconds Edward was back to being a vampire. The sadness in his eyes was apparent and Melisandre hugged him.

"I'm sorry. But you are what fate intended until your immortality runs out." She whispered to him. He simply nodded and turned away.

"Goodnight everyone. Hopefully the next time I see you we will be on better terms." Melisandre finished, her voice almost sounded sad, as her and her sister disappeared into the darkness and the rain.

6789


End file.
